


The Truth Is

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Job, M/M, Road Trip, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token are going on a road trip together before heading off to college.  As best friends they have fun and learn a lot about each other, some more so than others.  Tweek and Craig have always been close but get closer during the trip....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them.
> 
> My first Creek! I am super excited about this story. Starts a little slow in my opinion but is entertaining none the less. I want to thank CreekOTP and Auburnhairedmeraldeyedbeauty for being my inspiration when writing this story. I hope I don't let the Creek fans out there down.

I sat outside on the steps watching Craig and Clyde do skateboard tricks. Sometimes I wish I could do that stuff but they get hurt from time to time and I don’t like that. I stare ahead and shake a little. Time for a sip of my coffee. It’s warm in my hand against this June heat but it doesn’t stop me from drinking it.

 

“Isn’t it a bit hot out here for you to be drinking coffee?” I look up and see Wendy.

 

“You know I need it,” I reply. I go back to looking at my best friends clowning around as Wendy takes a seat beside me.

 

“Are you ready for this so called cross country road trip you guys are doing?” she asked.

 

“No way,” I replied. “I am super nervous. I am not use to being away from home.”

 

“Try have fun Tweek,” she says encouragingly. “You work so hard all the time. It would be nice to see you enjoy yourself before college.” Wendy and I got close in 5th after Craig and I ended our fake relationship officially. Lucky for us our friends moved on from it and everything is as it should be.

 

“I will do my best,” I replied. I can feel Wendy staring at me. “What Wendy? You know how I feel when people keep looking at me!”

 

“I’m sorry,” she laughed. “I am just wondering when you will confess to Craig.”

 

“What!” I exclaimed grabbing my hair slightly. “You are being ridiculous. What are you talking about?”

 

“You know what I am talking about. You are always staring at him.”

 

“Yeah because he is always doing something stupid or reckless,” Craig has broken his left wrist playing on that stupid skateboard. I am not going to even get into the shit he has done at school.

 

“I cannot argue that,” she replied looking over at them. “I just think now would be a great time to tell him how you feel.”

 

“I don’t feel anything for him!” I growled. “You are over thinking this.” Wendy pats my back.

 

“Okay Tweek, I know you better than you think. I will leave you be. Enjoy the rest of the party. I am heading home now.” She stands up dusting off her jean shorts.

 

“Isn’t it a little earlier to be leaving?” I asked. Wendy shrugged.

 

“Not really,” she replied. “I have things to do tomorrow unlike some people.” Wendy makes a face causing me to laugh. “Say bye to anyone who may actually notice I am gone.” Everyone is so trashed right now I doubt they would notice that she is gone. I go back to watching my friends and drinking my coffee. Wendy has been bringing up this whole me liking Craig more and more lately. She started at the beginning of our senior year. Sure Craig and I are close but I was not in the mood to hear that right now.

 

I see Craig making his way over to me. He is dressed in his usual skinny jeans that actually do make him look skinner than he is. Craig is pretty tall standing at 6’1 and has a nice medium body build. He has on a tee but it being covered by the summer flannel shirt he is wearing. He takes off his beanie to scratch his head before putting it back on. He hates to be seen without his hat.

 

“What you doing all the way over here?” he asked looking down at me.

 

“I am watching you guys, waiting for someone to break a pinky,” I replied. “You guys are drunk and skateboarding. Ugh so dangerous.”

 

“Lighten up buddy,” laughed Craig sitting down beside me. “My buzz is actually wearing off. In fact I need some more in my system. I want to be humming just a while longer.” I roll my eyes at this. I don’t really drink like that, it is a long story behind that.

 

“You know coffee does the same thing,” I reply holding up my cup.

 

“I know you had a bad first experience Tweek but drinking is no so bad.” We all experimented with drinking in the 8th grade one night in the summer. We were at Token’s bored out of our minds and decided to raid his parents liquor cabinet. I was sick for days after that. I haven’t tried the shit since.

 

“That stuff is for you, it’s fine,” I replied. “Enjoy yourself.” We look at some of the kids wondering the streets talking or just playing around doing what stupid kids at my school do. I am surprised no one has called the police.

 

“Well I for one am excited about this road trip. I busted my ass working at Costco this past year saving up for it.”

 

“Sorry I couldn’t get you a job at the shop,”

 

“Don’t sweat it. Besides the pay at Costco is awesome. I just hate dealing with the shitty people.” I nod in agreement. I like living in South Park but the people here can be annoying. “My parents wanted to know why I didn’t want to pay rent. I had to beg them to let me skip out on paying until September.”

 

“At least you were able to do that,” I replied. I sit there thinking about what would my parents do. They haven’t even brought it up. I don’t mind staying with my parents because they respect my space and I love them for that.

 

“I mid as well get my own place,” vented Craig sitting down and leaning back a little. “I could never afford it. I might try anyway. Things have been really weird at home.”

 

“Why don’t you get a place with Clyde,” I suggested. I figured things were bad because Craig never likes to be at home. He doesn’t like to look weak so I have never tried asking about it.

 

“I would but Clyde decided he was going to stay on campus or whatever since it is covered under his scholarship. Lucky asshole.” I chuckle.

 

“Gah, just remember his grades have to be above a B average to keep it. He could lose it at any time.” Craig laughed.

 

“He struggled to maintain a C average. If not for him being good in baseball, he would be fucked.” Clyde is excellent at sports, art, everything except the books. I just think he finds it boring is all. Hell I even find it boring but I did what I needed to for passing purposes. “Come inside with me while I get another drink.” I stand up to follow him back inside. I am really not wanting to since it is all hot and musty in there. Yeah it’s that many kids in there. We get to the porch and Stan burst through the door leaning over hurling into the bushes. Kenny is close behind patting Stan’s back. I swear he can’t drink but he tends to keep going back for more. I shiver recalling that drink night at age 13.

 

We squeeze our way to the kitchen which is not crowded by as many people as it was early. I stand there as Craig fixes himself another cup of whatever. I look around thinking some more on what I want my major to be. I was thinking pottery but I am also debating on art to. I may have shaky hands but my stuff always turns out great. I come out of my thoughts when Craig is shoving his cup in my face.

 

“Dude, no,” I reply.

 

“Awww come on,” begged Craig putting on his best puppy dog face. “Just a sip.”

 

“Will you stop pouting if I do?” I asked. He looks like he is thinking about it.

 

“Sure,” he replied. I take the cup glaring at him slightly. I take a sip and it’s pretty good. Taste sweet and kind of like gummy bear candy. “Yeah you like that don’t you!”

 

“It’s okay,” I replied trying to down play this alcohol beverage he created.

 

“You can keep that cup if you want,” he said walking to fix himself another cup. I stare at the cup I am holding. Feels like he is giving me no choice. I start to drink it some more, stuff if really good. I didn’t know alcohol could be so tasty. “I wonder where Token is?”

 

“I think I saw him sitting on the steps when we came in,” I note. We head back towards the front of the house and Token is sitting where I saw him at. Him and Nicole just broke up so he is a little sad. She said she liked him but wanted to explore her life a bit in college. Token even shaved his head as a result of the break up. A little drastic but whatever helps him feel better. 

 

“Token, how’s it going?” asked Craig when we got close enough for him to hear us.

 

“The usual,” he sighed. Token spotted the cup in my hand. “Whoa what is this? Tweek is drinking!”

 

“Shut up!” I exclaimed blushing. “It’s something I am trying.”

 

“I am not judging you,” laughed Token. “So Craig I know you are buzzed but don’t forget we are meeting up on Sunday to get started on this cross country trip. Be here at 10am, why do I even bother. Tweek make sure he is here at 10am.”

 

“Okay,” I replied. I looked at the remaining kids in the house. Lots of different things going on. Making out, dancing, talking, some people are playing drinking games. I shake a little before turning back to my friends. “Craig can we go back outside.”

 

“Yeah, see you later Tok,” Token gives us a head nod and we are back outside. I instantly feel better. I go and take my seat back on the curb and Craig joins me. I continue to sip on the drink and about half way down I start to feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Craig, am I suppose to feel this fuzzy?” I asked. This doesn’t feel anything like it did years ago, at the same time the days after outshined the night of.

 

“Fuzzy?” he asked laughing. “It’s different for everyone. I am sure fuzzy feels good right.”

 

“I don’t know,” I reply. “I just want to make sure I make it home.”

 

“Don’t worry buddy, I got you.” I finish the drink deciding to not have another cup although Craig is strongly insistent on it. After some time, Clyde makes his way over to us.

 

“Oh so you didn’t bring me anything!” exclaimed Clyde jokingly to Craig.

 

“Whatever bitch, get your own,” stated Craig.

 

“Screw you,” laughed Clyde pushing Craig so hard he falls over into the grass. “Tweek, you drinking for real?”

 

“I’m done for the night,” I replied. “It was….okay.”

 

“If it was just okay then you are not there yet,” said Clyde.

 

“I tried to tell him,” replied Craig. “You know how Tweek can be. It’s a miracle I got him to drink this.”

 

“What did you fix for him?” asked Clyde sitting next to Craig.

 

“I don’t want to say,” he replied. “It might freak him out.”

 

“What!” I exclaimed. “What do you mean by that? What’s in this? Did you trick me!”

 

“Whoa, calm down,” replied Craig. “I put mostly sweet stuff in it so you would enjoy it which you did. I did not put anything weird in it.” Clyde is looking over at me.

 

“You know we would never do that to you,” stated Clyde. He laughs. “Your face is red as hell though.”

 

“Of course his face is red. He never drinks,” replied Craig. “Stop being an asshole.”

 

“I’m not,” he replied. “I am just saying.” Clyde phone started to ring. “Shit, it’s my dad.” Clyde answers the phone. “Hey dad. Yeah everything is going great.” Clyde has a great relationship with his dad. I guess so with it just being the two of them. “We are still leaving on Sunday for the cross-country trip so you got some time to see me before then.” Craig starts making funny faces causing me to laugh. “Sorry that was just Tweek. Is everything okay? You want me to come home now! It’s only 12:30. Alright, I will be right there.”

 

“Your dad stays clocking you,” laughed Craig.

 

“I am his only child but he also promised to fund my trip,” said Clyde standing up. “Let’s see if your parents will give you money for the trip.”

 

“Fuck you,” said Craig giving him the finger. Clyde jogs off down the street with his skateboard at his side. I lay on Craig shoulder feeling the drink completely now. So weird how he feels all soft now, I can smell his sweat and body spray. “I guess your drink is catching up to you.”

 

“I think so,” I say slowly. I focus my eyes on the eyes on the sky and it looks like the stars are moving. I fall back completely. I can hear Craig giggle. He comes into view over me.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. “You are acting like you are high?”

 

“I’m not!” I exclaimed. Drugs are not really my thing. Being that out on control scares me. “It just feels kind of nice now.” Craig smiles.

 

“That is what I wanted for you,” he states before lying beside me on the grass. We just lay there looking up at the sky. I start thinking about how soon we are basically adults. The time for screwing up has passed. I am training to be an assistant manager at my parent’s coffee but it’s not what I plan to do for the rest of my life. I take a deep breath wondering how long I will feel like this. Craig hand touches mine and it feels so soft. My pinky finger grabs his pinky. I hear Craig giggle.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” I sighed. “Your hand just feels….soft.”

 

“I’m surprised,” he replied. “I feel like my hands are rough as hell but I am glad to know that you like them.” We quiet down again and I feel my eyes becoming heavy. This has to be the alcohol because I never get tired this early. “Tweek?”

 

“Huh?” I question.

 

“Come on, you are definitely done with drinking for tonight,” Craig helps me up and we head into the Token’s house. Token is no longer on the stairs. I am sure he is around here somewhere.

 

“I thought we were going to your place,” I mutter.

 

“Fuck no,” snorted Craig. “I think it would be better for you to enjoy your buzz here anyway. My family would ruin it.”

 

Craig helps me upstairs and we head to the guestroom that we usually sleep in when we stay over. I almost trip over my own feet twice. Thank god Craig is here to help me. “Sorry I made you drink. I guess we should have waited.”

 

“Hmmm maybe,” I say slowly. I sit down on the queen size guest bed. Craig gets down on his knees to remove my shoes. I lay down right away getting comfy under the covers. I watch through hooded eyes as Craig removes his shoes joining me. I can tell he is not sleepy as he pulls out his phone and begins surfing the net. I settle in quickly dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love in the previous chapter. I was going to wait until Thursday to post this but I am so happy with the response you get another chapter today.
> 
> Thanks for the comments :-)

My recovery from drinking that night was nothing compared to when we were 13 years old which is super nice. I did not enjoy that at all and it was all I can think about. As long as I can drink the drinks that are like the one Craig fixed for me. I am great.

 

The next couple of days went by fast and I am not complaining. I am looking forward to this trip. Dad has been drilling me on store procedures this past week. It is 9am on Sunday and I am on the Tucker’s doorstep. I am here to make sure Craig won’t be late. I knock on the door waiting for someone to answer. It takes a few minutes but I see Ruby open the door.

 

“Hey Tweekers, how is going?”

 

“Ugh, don’t call me that,” I reply walking into the house.

 

“You will live,” she replied. “Craig is in his room, good luck.” I look at the stairs knowing I am going to have to wake him up. I don’t even bother knocking on his door. I just open it and his room is super messy. I don’t know how he can live in this. I am glad to see he at least packed his bags as they are to the right of the door. I look and Craig is very tangled in his blankets. I go over and tap him. He doesn’t move. I tap him again not wanting to shake him. Nothing. I sigh as I start shaking him more firmly. He finally starts to respond.

 

“What!” he demands.

 

“Craig, the road trip,” I reply quickly. “We can’t be late. I think Token will leave us.” Craig rolls over putting the pillow on his head.

 

“Token will not leave us,”

 

“I don’t want to chance it,” I replied fidgeting a bit. Craig ignores me and I frown. I walk around his bed snatching the curtains open allowing all that beautiful sunshine to come pouring is. I walk to the foot of his bed and tug at the blankets. Craig turns over pulling at the blankets.

 

“No!’ he exclaims.

 

“Craig seriously!” I exclaim. “Get up!” I give the blankets one good tug and rip them off of Craig falling to the floor. I shake my head recovering from the fall. I look up and Craig is super naked. No such thing as super naked but I could see everything. I am just staring at him in shock before I cover my eyes. “Oh my god,”

 

“I tried to warn you,” said Craig. I could hear him moving around in his room.

 

“Why the hell are you sleeping naked!” I exclaimed with my eyes still covered. I could hear Craig moving around in his room.

 

“It’s summer and I like the feel of the sheets on my body. Call this a little payback from opening those damn curtains on me.” I hear Craig fumble around a little bit more. “You can open your eyes Tweek.” I open my eyes and Craig is grabbing a shirt out his closet. I forgot how toned he is despite him looking slim, what would I call him? Medium slim build? I don’t pay attention to stuff like that. Craig pulls a tee shirt over his head and I notice that he is sporting pajama bottoms.

 

“Why are you wearing pajama’s?” I asked.

 

“I am still tired and I want to be comfortable,” he explained. “Who knows how long we will be stuck in that SUV.”

 

“You wear pajamas outside but not when you go to bed!” I exclaim. “You are unbelievable.”

 

“Yet you love me for it,” he grinned. “Let me just go wash up really quick and I will be ready.” Craig walks out of his room and I look around. Clothes are everywhere, papers, shoes, this place needs help. I spot a picture on the floor cover up by a pair of sneakers. I squat down and uncover the photo. It is a photo of me and him from when we were in the 4th grade quote on quote dating. Neither of us look like we want to take the picture. I laugh a little as I pick up and study it.

 

Not much has changed. Craig is taller than me as I am at 5’8. My skin is still somewhat pale, my hair still blonde and shaggy. Mom has been trying to convince me to cut it, not happening. I never really gained muscle like most of the boys in my class. I consider to be too skinny and probably look like a nerd. Makes me sad when I think of it like that. I drop the picture standing back up deciding to grab Craig’s bags and take them down stairs. I came back up there and Craig is leaving his room.

 

“You take my bags?”

 

“Yes,” I replied. “We need to get a move on.”

 

“I don’t see why you are rushing me,” he stated rolling his eyes. We headed down the stairs. “It’s only 9:30.”

 

“Token said not to be…”

 

“Late,” finished Craig. “I got it.”

 

“Don’t die while you guys are out there fending for yourselves,” said Ruby.

 

“We will be fine,” said Craig. “Mom and dad are working right.”

 

“You are seriously asking me that,” she scoffed. “Of course they are at work.”

 

“Guess it’s a good thing I saw them last night,” muttered Craig. “Tell them I will be back in two weeks. I got my phone and all that shit. Stay the fuck out of my room!” I laugh to myself because Craig has a way with words. He pulls Ruby in for a hug and we are out the door and down the street. I am carrying one of Craig’s bags as we walk to Token’s. “Why didn’t we have him come pick us up?”

 

“I don’t know,” I replied. “I personally don’t mind walking. It’s a nice morning.”

 

“Too early,” whined Craig. It is a quiet a moment as we continue to get closer to Token’s. “I saw you talking to Wendy last night.”

 

“Yeah,” I reply not thinking much of it. “She was telling us to have fun on the trip.”

 

“Hmm,” said Craig. “Are you sure she is not interested in you.”

 

“No, no way!” I exclaimed looking at him. I coach myself to calm before continuing to speak. “She wants all of us to have a safe fun trip. She said I need to loosen up.” Craig laughs.

 

“God bless Wendy,” he says adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “I mean you do need to relax a lot more. Anyway why don’t you ask her out?”

 

“I am not interested in her,” I reply. “We get along great as friends nothing more.” I look at Craig as he frowns. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” he replied. “I just want to see you happy, actually dating someone.”

 

“I am happy. Do I have to be dating someone to be happy?”

 

“No but helps,” shrugged Craig. I find that hard to believe he would even give advice on dating. His track record has been awful. Craig usually dates girls not in our grade. Soon as we hit 10th grade he was dating 9th graders. Like currently he has some sort of fling with a junior now senior named Marci. I usually don’t like listening to him and Clyde talk about their sex adventures. It does remind me of how lonely I am and I really want to be with someone.

 

We finally walk up to the house and it looks like Token already has the SUV packed. It’s huge, this isn’t Token’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving your thoughts on the story. I know it is starting up slow but it will get interesting, promise.

“Tok, what the fuck,” stated Craig.

 

“Since we are traveling I wanted us to conformable,” he explained. “It’s not ours but a rental.” Clyde is already sitting in the passenger seat so you guys will be sitting in the middle row or 3rd row. Depends on where you want to sit. I look at the GMC Yukon XL as I toss our bags inside.

 

“Token, where are we going first?” I ask for a piece of mind.

 

“I was thinking we would head east first and then back to west, finally destination home.”

 

“Okay,” I reply. “Craig I am taking the middle seat.” Craig doesn’t argue as he climbs into the back seat. I get comfortable in the middle seat with excitement kicking in. This will be my first time leaving South Park. Clyde has left for games and to tour schools. Token travels the world with his parents and Craig. Well he has left but it was when he was skipping school.

 

I am comfortable in my seat as Token heads towards Kansas first. Craig puts on his headphones and starts fooling around in his phone. Clyde is looking for something to listen to on the radio.

 

“My dad gave me 800 for the trip,” he stated. “Is that cool or what?”

 

“That’s awesome,” I replied. “I saved up all my money, I have 600.”

 

“I think we will be fine,” replied Token. “The main thing I am worried about is gas of course. I am not so worried about the hotel stay as I am using the points my parents earned from all the travelling we do.”

 

“Thank god for that,” exclaimed Clyde. “I can’t imagine what would happen if we had to pay for that too.” I already know I wouldn’t have been able to afford the trip if that was the case. I pull out my own phone and see I have a message from Wendy.

 

Wendy: Hey how is everything so far

 

Tweek: Everything is good so far. I am a little nervous about what we are going to be doing at each state but other than that I am fine

 

Wendy: Live in the moment. I almost wish Token had invited me

 

Tweek: Very funny, no girls allowed, jk, we wanted it to be just the guys.

 

Wendy: I know it’s fine. I am going to be spending some time with Bebe anyways

 

Tweek: Have fun!

 

I don’t have much to say to Wendy following that. I went to the internet looking up the courses at the community college I decided to go to. I was toggling back and forth between the art program and pottery program. They kind of fall under the same category so that is interesting. Only a few of the classes would be different.

 

We get a pretty good way before we actually stop to take a break. I am glad because I could some coffee and food in my tummy. We stop at this really cool looking diner. We head inside looking around. There is a sigh that says you can seat yourself.

 

“Look,” exclaimed Clyde. “A carousel! This is awesome, can we sit here.” Token laughs while Craig and I just stare at it. It is a round booth that when you sit inside it spins you around slowly. You are looking at outside and inside the diner. I wonder if people ever get sick on it although it goes slow.

 

“It does look pretty cool,” I admit sitting down. I am surprised to see that no one is sitting on it. We get comfortable as a female server walks over to us.

 

“No one should be sitting here,” she stated without saying hello.

 

“Why not?” asked Clyde.

 

“Too many big kids playing on here and getting hurt,” she commented. I couldn’t help but notice her pretty green eyes and dark auburn hair.

 

“We will be responsible,” claimed Token. “I promise.” She looks like she is thinking.

 

“Okay, cool,” she replies. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to come off rude most people get mad at me when I tell them that.”

 

“We’re not mad at you,” stated Craig. “You are just doing your job.” The server smiled.

 

“My name is Kenzie if you need anything, here are your menus. Do you know what you want to drink?”

 

“Coffee!” I cry out. “Sorry I need some caffeine, starting to get a headache.” I felt stupid crying out for some damn coffee.

 

“Coke or Pepsi products?” asked Craig leaning on the table.

 

“Coke,” she replied with her pen and pad in hand ready.

 

“Coke,” said Craig.

 

“Sprite,” replied Token.

 

“Water,” stated Clyde. “Have to stay in shape for training.”

 

“Yet it won’t stop you from eating like a pig,” noted Craig. Clyde looks embarrassed.

 

“Shut up,” he hissed. Kenzie just smiles before walking away. “I can’t believe you did that! Trying to humiliate me in front of that girl.”

 

“Whatever,” replied Craig opening the menu. “She didn’t seem bothered. Why do you care? You want her number or something?”

 

“Stop teasing him,” said Token. “Doesn’t matter because I doubt Clyde will have time for a long-distance relationship.” It’s strange sometimes to hear my friends talk about relationships at times. I never really had one. There was one girl I was interested in dating but she ended up moving before we could even get anywhere. Other than that, it has just been Craig and that wasn’t even real. We all have our meals picked out waiting for the server to return.

 

“What is the first stop?” I ask.

 

“Here, duh,” said Clyde.

 

“Shut up,” laughed Craig. “This should seriously count. Token what is our next stop?”

 

“I was thinking a cool BBQ place in Kansas and we can stay at a hotel there. By the way one of you will need to take the wheel tomorrow.”

 

“Not it,” said Clyde.

 

“Me too,” I replied. I get nervous with driving enough as it is and this SUV is huge.

 

“Seriously guys,” groaned Craig. “Whatever, Tweek can keep me company.” I nod knowing I would sit with him.

 

“I wanted shot gun!” whined Clyde.

 

“You don’t get a choice since I am driving,” said Craig. We see Kenzie on her way back over with the drinks. She takes our orders and the menus. I am looking forward to having my tuna melt sandwich. The guys make light chit chat and everything is going great until the bring up my love life or their lack of.

 

“Tweek, did you decide on your classes yet?” asked Token.

 

“Gah, not really, I know it will be in the arts,”

 

“Ballet,” clowned Clyde putting his hands over his head like he is a ballerina.

 

“Not funny,” I replied rolling my eyes at him. “I am deciding between painting or pottery.”

 

“Sounds like fun either way,” said Craig before sipping his coke. “I am planning to just take basic classes until I decide what I want to do.”

 

“Only you would not know what you are doing,” said Token. “So Tweek any plans for college? Romantic adventures?”

 

“I am not thinking about that right now,” I replied blushing. Jeez is that all they think about. I am lying, I have been wanting a girlfriend for a while now. Just waiting for the right girl to come along.

 

“I have been trying to get him to see Wendy,” said Craig. “He’s not budging though.” I slap Craig in his arm. Clyde laughs.

 

“That would be nice,” said Token. “You two do get along very well.”

 

“So?” I replied. “I get along with plenty of people but that doesn’t mean we should be dating.”

 

“It’s more than that,” said Token. “I can see why Craig would make the recommendation.” Kenzie walks up dropping off the plates and refill Clyde’s water and Craig’s coke. She asked if we need anything further before going to her next table.

 

“Token, you are going to stay in a dorm right,” I ask to take the topic off of me.

 

“I sure am,” he replies. “I am not sure if I should though. You know there might be a lot of parties and I don’t have time for that. I need focus on my classes.”

 

“God you are freaking out already,” said Craig. “Summer just started. You have plenty of time to worry about that.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand since you never take anything serious,” said Token slightly annoyed. Craig snorts before biting into his burger. I can tell that actually got to him.

 

“Let’s relax and enjoy our meals,” I reply. We got back to focusing on the meals in front of us. We finish our food quickly ready to get to our next stop. We all use the rest room while Clyde covers this bill. We take a selfie in the diner and then have Kenzie take a group photo for us. She waved goodbye before going back to her job.

 

We get to the car and Craig starts laughing. 

 

“What’s so funny?” asked Token. “Did we miss something?”

 

“Clyde, you might be getting a text from Kenzie,” he explained.

 

“No I won’t,” replied Clyde confused. 

 

“I slide her your number,” smirked Craig. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” exclaimed Clyde walking up and grabbing Craig.

 

“Stop it,” I hissed. “She is watching.” Clyde looks at the window and Kenzie is looking at us with a confused face. Clyde pushes Craig away and waves at Kenzie. She waves back laughing followed by a smile. I guess he didn’t completely blow it.


	5. Chapter 5

We follow suit and head off down the road. The drive is going well and then Clyde starts freaking out.

 

“Did you see that shit,” exclaimed Clyde.

 

“Hell yeah,” said Token.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” I asked looking up from my phone.

 

“There was this billboard,” explained Clyde. “It said thank your mother for being alive, she chose life. It was fucking weird.”

 

“What’s weird about that?” I asked.

 

“It showed the baby in the women’s womb,” explained Token.

 

“Ewww,” I replied remembering health class clearly in this moment.

 

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” asked Craig groggily sitting up from his seat in the back.

 

“Gah, this disgusting ass billboard,” I signed. I looked out the window just in time to see one saying ‘Abortion is murder, chose life’. “What the hell is this?”

 

“Something tells me where this state stands on abortion,” stated Token. “Jeez.”

 

“Well I mean the women are the ones that have to deal with it,” said Clyde. “Not us.”

 

“Well that’s just insensitive of you,” said Token glancing at Clyde. “I mean you never know the situation or the reason why they are doing it. It could affect you although you are not the wanting getting or wanting the procedure.”

 

“I have no plans of getting myself in that kind of situation,” stated Clyde.

 

“Me too,” I agreed.

 

“Shit happens,” said Token. “That is all I am saying.”

 

“Can we drop this topic please,” droned Craig. I am uncomfortable on the topic myself. I haven’t even had sex yet. Making out, sure, blow job, check, but actually going through with the act, no.

 

“Fine by me,” said Token focusing on the road. We all groan as we see another billboard about abortion. There were even more by the time we are half way into Kansas. The thing that made it worse was the fact of nothing but desert and signs trying to brainwash us.

 

We enter downtown Kansas City around 6pm and start looking for a great BBQ restaurant. Token finally decides on a BBQ restaurant he looked up online. He said if we can smell the BBQ outside they must be doing something right. We head inside and I am pretty tired from the adventures of today. We have a good time eating and trying all the different meats. I am pleasantly surprised by the fact the burnt ends were the best. Clyde completely stuff his face. Token books our room online when we are leaving the restaurant. 

 

We grab the stuff we want to take with us for the night and head up. We are surprised by the room Token select. It is a two-bedroom suit with a pull out sofa bed. It looks like an apartment more so than a hotel.

 

“Was this really necessary?” asked Craig taking in the room.

 

“Yes,” replied Token. “I want to be comfortable and I don’t feel like sharing a bed.”

 

“Dibs,” said Clyde running to room on the right and jumping on the bed.

 

“Fine,” replied Craig rolling his eyes. “Tweek and I will take the fold out but tomorrow night we get a bed.”

 

“Alright!” yelled Clyde from the room. I go to put my left overs food in the mini fridge.

 

“Token they have free breakfast, right?” asked Craig.

 

“They do but you will have to get early for it,” Craig groaned upon hearing that. I walk into Clyde’s room and he is laying on his stomach on the phone.

 

“Clyde, can I use your bathroom to clean up?” I ask. Clyde points toward the bathroom not looking up. Whatever. I head into the bathroom washing my face and brushing my teeth. They are hard to keep white with all the coffee I drink on the regular. I head back into the living room and Craig has already pulled the bed out and is sitting in front of the TV. Of course he still has his phone in his hand. I sit down trying to decide if I want to post the pictures on my Facebook or not.

 

“Psssst,” said Craig. I look over at him and he leans in closer. “I brought some alcohol for us. I got the stuff that you liked at the party. I am not sharing it with Token and Clyde since they got us stuck on this sofa.” I laugh.

 

“Um okay,” I reply. “When are we going to start?”

 

“Now,” he said getting up. He looks and sees that Token and Clyde are both still in their rooms. He wonders to the small kitchen area and grabs two paper cups provided by the hotel. I am sitting there tired but still looking forward to having some of the booze. I look down at my phone deciding to post the pictures of us at our first stop. As Craig is doing what he does I change into my sleeping clothes feeling much better to be out of the jeans I was wearing. Craig hands me my cup and I take a sip and it is just as good as the first time I had it.

 

“Tweek, can I ask you a question?” asked Craig sitting down on the sofa bed.

 

“Of course you can,” I reply cradling my cup.

 

“You ever think you are about if you are into guys?” he asked. I can see a slight tint to his cheeks. I didn’t know Craig could blush and I have known him my whole life. He is making nervous.

 

“Not really,” I reply. “I mean…I don’t know. It’s whatever.” Craig starts to laugh nervously.

 

“I get it,” he replies before drinking from his cup. “I kind of hooked up with a guy a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“Really? Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

 

“I don’t know,” muttered Craig. “It’s kind of embarrassing. Since you know we supposedly dated in 4th grade I thought you would be the best person to talk to about this. I am not ready to share this with Token or Clyde.” I already know Clyde would be making some super lame joke so I don’t blame him for not sharing with him. Token on one hand would be supportive and know more of what to say. I am at a complete lost.

 

“Uh well how was it?” I asked. Craig and I drink some more before continuing.

 

“I kind of liked it,” he whispered. “I mean I have slept with a ton of girls but this was different.”

 

“It’s going to be different, it was a guy,” Craig shoves me laughing. “I know but I was thinking it would not be that different.” I have so many more questions I want to ask. Who was it with? Does he go to our school? Was he a top or bottom? I decide to at least ask the most reasonable question.

 

“When did these thoughts start?”

 

“Earlier this year,” he said shrugging. “I mean I feel like it was always there in the back of my mind but it has gotten super naggy. It was like just a little thought at first. Like oh that guy is cute. I mean women complement each other all the time and it’s not a big deal. I don’t know when but then I started thinking about more. Like I said it got stupid naggy.” Craig drinks more from his cup emptying it. He pulls his knees to his chest and buries his head in it. I can tell this is hard for him to talk about so I just place a hand on his back.

 

“It’s okay,” I encourage. I feel butterflies in my stomach and I brush it off thinking it’s the booze. I finish my cup and I notice I don’t have that nice feeling like last time. “Would you mind fixing me another cup.” Craig looks up laughing.

 

“Certainly,” he smiled. “Welcome to the land of drinking my friend.” Craig fixes my drink fairly quickly before hiding the liquor. Craig hands me my cup when we hear Token’s door open.

 

“What are you guys up to?” he asked dressed in his sleep wear.

 

“Nothing,” shrugged Craig. “We are just talking.” At the same time we notice Token looks upset. “Aw what happened?”

 

“Nicole is going out with Kyle,” he said folding his arms. 

 

“Kyle!” I exclaimed. “Kyle Broflovski?” Token rolls his eyes.

 

“I mean I don’t know why it bothers me so much,” he stated.

 

“You should be upset,” said Craig. “What the hell is Kyle thinking. Sure, we are not super close like he is to Kenny, Cartman and Stan but the break up is still fresh. Have some class.”

 

“She did have a thing for Kyle when she first moved here,” I recall. They both give me a death stare and I decide not to say anything further.

 

“Sorry Token,” said Craig. “Let’s just enjoy the trip to the fullest okay. I am sure you are going to meet some smoking hot college girl.”

 

“She has to be smart too,” said Token. “Reasonable and caring. I will let you guys get back to it. What is Clyde up to?’

 

“Probably jacking off,” said Craig. I start laughing feeling my second drink kicking in. Token laughs too.

 

“I think you are probably right about that,” he agreed. “Good night guys. I will see you in the morning.” Token goes back into his room and I feel really bad for him. He really liked Nicole a lot. I wonder if I am going to have to deal with that when I start dating. I start drinking from my cup finishing it off quickly. I am happy to feel the soothing buzz I had the last time. 

 

“You look like you are feeling great,” laughed Craig. “I am going to fix one more cup, you want?” I shake my head no. I am at the place I want to be at. I lean back in sofa bed feeling pretty happy at the moment. I start wondering how things are going to be from now on. Craig is pretty much still the same guy he has always been. He sits back down beside me drinking as he starts to flip through the channels.

 

“God there is nothing on,” he droned. “Tweek did you want to look for anything?”

 

“Not really,” I replied. “I feel good, I just want to lay here.” Craig laughs.

 

“Don’t let it go to waste,” said Craig. “Let’s do something.”

 

“What?” I asked sitting up.

 

“Let’s walk the hotel,” smiled Craig. “Hold my cup for me while I put on my sneakers.” I take Craig’s cupping looking inside it. I wonder if he fixed the same drink. I took a sip and realized his is a lot stronger. Somehow, I feel empowered to drink some more of it so I do. I had Craig back his cup while I put on shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

“Don’t forget the key card,” I tell him as I feel my head swimming. Whoa, his cup really packed a punch. We head out into the hall full of excitement not knowing what we are doing or where are going. We head to the first floor and walk around until we are at the outside pool. There is a sign that says no swimming past 10. We are not here to swim though. I sit at the edge of the pool pulling up my pj pants to the knees to put my feet in. It feels cold but good at the same time. I sit my shoes behind me as Craig follows behind me.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you drank from my cup,” he laughed. I am enjoying all the smiling he is doing compared to early. He seemed not to be himself when explaining his uh exploring with men?

 

“I just wanted to try it,” I replied looking up at the sky. The stars are so pretty tonight. I start to feel emotional and I don’t like that. I am feeling good but now I feel like I want to cry. “Craig sometimes I think I am never going to fall in love.”

 

“Why would you say that?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” I shrugged wiping my eyes. “It’s like every time I get close to a girl something weird happens.”

 

“You have to keep trying,” said Craig. “I know you are super shy and all of that but you have to put yourself out there. If not you could be missing out on your first love. You never know.” I nod feeling a little better.

 

“I hate that I don’t like being alone,” I admit. “I try to make it seem like I am okay with it but I’m really not. I wonder if me being an only child had something to do with it. I wonder if I am ready to find my other half.”

 

“What like you want to get married?” exclaimed Craig.

 

“Gah, no! Not that! Not yet anyway. I just want to be able to share things with the person I love.” Craig nods. “You know how you and I talk about everything. I want to be able to do that with my girlfriend.”

 

“That makes sense,” said Craig. I can feel him staring at me that is making me nervous.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing Tweek. I just want you to be happy. I hope you find that person you are looking for. You are a cool dude with a good head on your shoulders. I am sure the right girl will come along when you least expect it.”

 

“Me too,” I sigh. I lean on Craig shoulder as we continue to swoosh our feet around in the pool. I breathe in Craig’s scent as he slowly takes my hand. I want to say something but it feels nice, really nice. I nuzzle his neck a little without meaning to. I can feel Craig tense a little. “You okay?” The last thing I want to do is make Craig feel uncomfortable. Everything feels so perfect right now.

 

“Uh yeah,” he replied. I am use to be the jumping the one. I look back up at the sky enjoying this moment. 

 

“You think you will ever find your dream girl or should I say guy?” I feel Craig body shakes as he laughs.

 

“I am sure I will,” he replies squeezing my hand. “I am not rushing it like you shouldn’t rush it.”

 

“Easy for you to say, you have dated a ton of girls,”

 

“I kept in good company with them,” explained Craig. “There is a difference. Once you start having sex you might understand that a lot better.”

 

“I want to have sex,” I say slowly still laying on Craig’s shoulder. “Sometimes I feel slow because I haven’t had sex yet.”

 

“Don’t,” said Craig. “I mean you want to be ready for it or it will eat you alive.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” droned Craig. “I had two virgins.” What the hell, this is news to me. I am sure Clyde or Token already knew this. “You’re the first person I am telling this.” There goes that theory. “I have some respect for the girls I slept with. My point is one of the girls was great. When I told her I wasn’t interested in a relationship she picked up and moved the hell on. This other girl oh my god she was a nightmare. She would not leave me alone. She couldn’t stand the thought I was her first and didn’t want to be boyfriend.” I try to think of who the girl is but Craig has seriously slept with so many and half of them seem clingy to me.

 

“I don’t think I will be clingy,”

 

“Not saying you will be but experiencing that part of yourself is a big deal. You definitely want it to be someone you love or at least half way care about.”

 

“Did you care about your first?” 

 

“Kind of,” laughed Craig. “I did not take my own advice. In my case I just really wanted to have sex. I didn’t put much thought as to who the person would be.”

 

“You seem okay with that and that’s what matters,”

 

“Amen to that,” I giggle before kissing Craig on his cheek. Why did I kiss Craig on his cheek? Maybe I wanted to make him feel better for his first time not being so stellar. Craig and I usually chat but this is deepest conversation we have had a while. I hope the rest of the trip is going to be like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left comments! I was seriously wondering if anybody was even reading this story(besides my regular readers ) and enjoying. Now that I know people are enjoying it I feel much better!

I can feel a little sun peeking through the curtains. I now know what Craig feels like because I really don’t want to get up. I smile thinking back to last night. I had a good chat with Craig but I still have so many questions for him mostly because I am curious. I realize my pillow feels kind of warm. I look up and I see Craig is laying on his back snoring lightly. How did I end up sleeping on him? I pull away feeling my blush creep up. It’s not like anyone can see me but still. I look at my phone and see that it is 7:10. No wonder I am still tired, we didn’t go to bed until 2. I hear Clyde’s door open.

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed.

 

“Shhh!” I tell him. “You are going to wake Craig.”

 

“Oh sorry, I was going to get some free breakfast.”

 

“I have my left-over BBQ but let me grab something anyway for me and Craig,” I slide on my shoes.

 

“You are going down there looking like that?” asked Clyde.

 

“I don’t look that bad,” I replied. I am sure my hair looks awful. I don’t care right now. I just want to ensure Craig has some food before we hit the road. Clyde grabs the key card as we head downstairs. We are surprised to see Token is already at a table eating and scrolling his phone. I grab some scrambled eggs, ham, a biscuit for Craig. I grab myself a coffee feeling the shakes coming on. I do grab a biscuit for myself and a piece of bacon because I have a taste for it at the moment. We sit down at the table with Token. Clyde waste no time diving into his biscuits and gravy with little bits of sausage. I think back to yesterday when he orders water and now he sitting here eating that slop.

 

“Morning, how did you guys sleep?” asked Token.

 

“Gah, I am still tired,” I muttered before drinking some coffee.

 

“I bet,” laughed Token. “You and Craig seem to have a great time.”

 

“We did,” I replied. “We walked the hotel for a bit but just hung out by the pool.”

 

“The picture Craig posted made you guys look super cute.” Token starts to chuckle.

 

“What picture?” I ask trying not to freak out. Token scrolls his phone before handing me his phone. I look at the picture of Craig and I at the pool. Craig is actually looking down while I am looking up past the camera. Most likely this is when I looking at the stars. When the hell did he take this? I couldn’t help but notice the picture had more than 25 likes. Wendy posted thumbs up emoji, great.

 

“We were just star gazing,” I reply. 

 

“Star gazing,” said Clyde. “Let me see that picture.” He leans over looking at the photo. “Omg you looked so fucked up.”

 

“I do not!” I replied mortified.

 

“Hey, nothing is wrong with it. I am just saying what I see. Why is Craig looking down? I swear he thinks he cool.”

 

“He is cool!” I exclaimed.

 

“Calm down you two,” said Token. “It’s much too early for that.”

 

“Sorry,” I apologize. “I am going to head back to the room so I have Craig’s breakfast there for him when he wakes up.”

 

“I hope he doesn’t wake up too late!” stated Token. “I know we are going cross country but that doesn’t mean I want to waste the day. Check out is at noon.”

 

“Okay, noted,” I said standing up. “Clyde, I need the key card.” Clyde digs the card out of his wallet handing it to me. I gather my items and head back up to the room. I am glad I didn’t grab a drink for him because my hands are super full. I head inside and I can see that he is still sleep. I sit the items on the small table. I go and wash up while Clyde is still gone. 

 

I head back to the sofa bed ready to lay out. I kick off my shoes and lay down facing Craig. He can move a lot when he sleeps. He is now on his side but no longer snoring. I am looking at him noticing how pretty he is? Never really thought about it. I reach out touching his black hair. Not many chances I will have to do that unless I am giving him a head rub. His hair is soft and inviting. I pull my hand back remembering I do not want to disturb him. I close my eyes drifting off back to sleep.

 

I know I am sleeping hard as I can feel myself being shook awake.

 

“Tweek,” I struggle to open my eyes as they feel heavier than they did this morning. “Tweek” I finally open my eyes and I looking at Craig.

 

“What, what’s happening?” I asked still dazed. His face lights up as he chuckles.

 

“We are about to head out. It’s like 11:30, we are all waiting on you.” I feel bad sitting up and Craig senses this. “Don’t sweat it. Token has started to take some of the stuff back to the car.” I slowly reach for my bag and start digging for what I want to wear today. Same jeans, different shirt. I change my clothes quickly as Craig is checking to ensure we are not leaving anything behind. I grab my left over BBQ out of the microwave as Token walks back into the room.

 

“Well look who decided to wake up,” he joked. “I know you said you were still tired but I had no idea how tired.” I just nod not really in the mood to talk with anyone yet. Craig hands me a coffee and I am more than thankful for it. I follow Craig downstairs to the vehicle. Clyde is already in the back and looking pretty comfortable. Craig gets behind the wheel as I sit in the passenger side. Token finally gets in the middle seat. “All checked out, we are good to go.”

 

“Do we need gas?” I asked.

 

“Nope,” replied Craig. “I filled up this morning while you were catching some more z’s. You know I don’t want to stop unless it is for something fun.” Craig seems like a natural behind the wheel as he eases onto the main highway. I get comfortable in my seat pulling out my phone. I go to Facebook and realize Craig tagged me in the photo. I click on it and the photo has more than 30 likes now. A text notification pops up on my phone tearing my attention away. I noticed it is from Wendy.

 

Wendy: Hey! I love that picture of you and Craig, so cute!

 

Tweek: Why does everyone keep saying it’s cute. I was just looking at the stars! No big deal.

 

Wendy: You almost sound mad about it. 

 

Tweek: I’m not mad

 

I can feel my cheeks heating thinking about the photo. Craig and I are not looking like two friends but more like a couple? I think? I mean look at how Wendy reacted. I can only imagine what my old classmates are saying about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww so much love in the previous chapter you all get a new one today. To me this is where the story kind of starts to pick up. God a blushing Craig is so cute.

“What’s wrong?” asked Craig.

 

“Nothing,” I replied. He chuckles.

 

“You look not happy,” he explains. “You are giving your phone the death stare.”

 

“Oh,” I reply trying to think of what to say next. “Um have you seen the comments regarding our picture that you posted?”

 

“Yeah but it is not a big deal,” replied Craig. “You know how everyone is.” I purse my lips into a tight line. “Does what they say upset you?”

 

“No,” I replied. “Well I don’t know. I mean it’s going to be hard for me to get a girlfriend if she thinks I am dating my best friend.”

 

“What!” said Clyde from the back. “You guys are dating!”

 

“No!” I exclaimed. “I am trying to explain that is what our friends think online. I don’t need people thinking Craig and I are together. I will never get a girlfriend.”

 

“I say enjoy being single,” said Token folding his arms. “You get so use to having a girlfriend and next thing you know she is tossing you aside like a piece of garbage.” We all get quiet knowing he is really talking about Nicole. He is taking this harder than I thought he would. I think finding out that she is dating someone else caused him to snap.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” replied Craig. “They are going talk no matter what. It’s part of the reason I hate living in South Park.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” replied Clyde. “People are going to talk no matter where you are.”

 

“Says you,” snorted Craig gripping the wheel. “Everyone is super nice to you because of what happened to your mom.”

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “I deserve that treatment!” He starts whimpering a little. Clyde is good on most days but every once and a while he will break down. He still cries about how he killed his mom. It’s pretty heartbreaking to witness. Craig doesn’t handle all his crying very well so usually Token or I would ensure he was okay.

 

“Forget it Craig,” I replied. “I am just being stupid I guess.”

 

“You’re not stupid,” he replied. “I just don’t want you to beat yourself up. If this girl doesn’t want to date you without getting the facts straight, then fuck her.” This causes me to smile and laugh a little. Token leans up patting my shoulder. Craig starts talking about trying for a promotion at his job although he is not sure if he fully wants it. After driving for a while Token and Clyde drift off to sleep. Not surprising since they were up so early. “I never thanked you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“For grabbing me breakfast,” replied Craig.

 

“It’s cool,” I replied. “You got me coffee and I needed it.”

 

“You always need coffee,” he replied. “I want to know why you want a girlfriend so badly. I mean you sound kind of desperate.”

 

“I am desperate,” I admit. “I am so tired of being alone Craig. You really don’t understand since you got all those girls all over you.”

 

“Yeah but I am not happy or pleased with any of them,” replied Craig. “I told you that last night. That was no drunken chit chat for me. Why do you think I haven’t committed to any of them?”

 

“I just assumed you were being picky or that you just liked sleeping around. It wasn’t my place to ask.”

 

“Not at all,” he laughed. “I mean the fact that I could you know, like other things like we talked about might be a huge factor. You can always ask me anything.”

 

“I didn’t even think about that. I don’t want to be nosy so when it comes to your relationships I want to give you space.”

 

“If I wanted space I would tell you,” he sighed. “I guess you weren’t feeling that way last night.” I blush slightly. “This whole thing has me on edge a little.”

 

“What are you going to do?” I asked. “I mean are you going to experiment?”

 

“I think so,” said Craig blushing. He shakes his head as if trying to toss the redness off his cheeks. “I’m scared.”

 

“Don’t be scared,” I replied. “I mean it’s a big deal but not really. What are you going to do?”

 

“I am thinking about creating an online dating profile or something,”

 

“I don’t think that is a good idea. Why do you try communicating with uh that person?”

 

“I don’t know. Me and him are kind of cool and it happened because we were experimenting with some drugs or whatever.”

 

“Craig,” I drone. I hate when he takes drugs. He doesn’t do it a lot but every so often. I don’t want him to be hooked on anything and throw his life away.

 

“I know, spear me your speech. You know I think I will talk to him. I think he would be willing to understand.”

 

“You will keep me updated on this right?” I want to confirm that he still trusts me and I will not lose him to whoever this other guy is. I need to find out who he is.

 

“Sure,” he shrugged. “Hey, look!” We see a fair that is set up on the side of the rode in a parking lot. It was pretty busy seeming that school is out and the weather in Montana is lovely. “Want to go? This could be our spot!” Craig pulls into the parking lot finding a spot to park. Guess he made a decision for us. “Token! Clyde! Wake up!” I laugh lowly knowing they are going to be annoyed.

 

“What,” demanded Token sitting up. He looks out the window and sees the fair. “Holy shit,”

 

“I can’t wait!” exclaimed Craig getting out of the SUV. Clyde is the last one out still looking tired. Craig is taking a picture of the fair before we walk up to the booth to take pictures. I walk up beside Craig actually wanting to take my own picture. I take a selfie before turning to Craig. “Hey a new one with all of us!” Clyde comes over and he looks completely distracted in the photo. The rest of us manage to smile or look lively at least.

 

We purchase our tickets and head into the park. I am looking around at the families, kids running everyone, and of course couples. I try to see what ride I would like to get on first but Craig beats me to the punch.

 

“Let’s get on the twister!” he said grabbing my hand and pulling my along.

 

“Us too!” said Token jogging close behind. We get in line and the wait is really short. Craig and I sit together whole Clyde and Token take the next cart. We get buckled in. I can hear the guy talking say to keep you had in the cart and the same babble that is given at most theme park rides. The ride starts slow and quickly picks up sending my body crashing into Craig.

 

“Whoa!” exclaimed Craig. I grab the rail trying to pull my body away from his but the gravity of the ride is not allowing it. I start laughing and soon Craig is laughing with me. I hide my face in chest still laughing as I can feel the wind whipping through my hair. I feel Craig arm that is not trapped wrap around me. I am enjoying this probably more than I should but I am not going to focus on that.

 

The ride comes to a stop and we go get on this one ride that claims to be a ride of terror. Yeah it was not scary at all and too short in my opinion. It cost the most tickets by far. Craig stops and plays a pin toss game and he actually won a small bear. The bear is pretty cute. It’s aqua with big grey eyes. He tosses to it to me and I almost dropped it. We get on a few more rides and save the Farris wheel for last. I am a little worried about getting on it but I promised myself I would relax. I sit next to Craig and the ride starts. 

 

“I can’t believe I am doing this!” I exclaim not looking down as we start to go up.

 

“I am glad we are,” replied Craig. “I am so glad we stopped here. I hope Token and Clyde are having fun.”

 

“I think they are,” I state. I clearly remember once Clyde was awake he was good to go. He chose not to get on the last ride and went to buy an Italian sausage with onions. Sometimes I wonder how can he put so much food away. We look around when we are at the top while we can as the Farris wheel stays in motion. I zone out and start thinking back to what Craig told me last night. “So Craig, um who is the guy?”

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“The guy you uh did stuff with?” He seems hesitant to tell me deepening my curiosity.

 

“It was Thomas,” he replied looking off away from me. 

 

“Thomas? The kid that has Tourette’s!”

 

“Yeah,” he replied.

 

“I didn’t know you guys hung out like that,” I replied still in shock.

 

Craig shrugged. “Shit happens. I hang out with him because he is super cool. I don’t as much as I use to.” I feel a little jealous knowing someone else I don’t know all that well is hanging around Craig. I look away trying to think of something positive to say.

 

“He seems nice so I mean maybe you should talk to him more about this,” I suggest.

 

“I probably will,” replied Craig. “Any more questions?” I am blushing like crazy thinking about my last question.

 

“Top or bottom?” Craig face matches mine.

 

“Top,” muttered Craig looking away. The ride comes to end and we climb off. I spot Token quickly seeming there are not too many black people here. He waves at us as Clyde is drinking from his water bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

“Was the ride that bad?” asked Token laughing. “Your faces are so red.”

 

“It’s hot out here,” I lie to cover for Craig. I know he said he didn’t want them knowing yet.

 

“True that,” said Clyde. “Are you guys ready?”

 

“Yeah,” I said holding my bear tightly as we headed towards the car. I noticed that Craig was a lot quieter and I wonder if I should have not said anything at all. We are almost out of Montana when we actually stop for the night. Token had booked the room as we were in route. I am glad that Craig and I get the bed tonight with easy access to the bathroom. Craig is in the bathroom and I head out in to the living room as Token just hung up from ordering pizza.

 

“I am going to gain so much weight on this trip,” he stated.

 

“Just focus on everything else,” I replied. “That is what I am telling myself in case I am doubting anything.”

 

“Good advice,” noted Token. “You and Craig like your room?”

 

“It’s fine,” I replied sitting at the table with him. “We are not picky and just thankful that your parents had those points or whatever so we didn’t have to pay.”

 

“My parents paid for it in a way,” replied Token. “These rooms aren’t cheap but I do feel safe in their hotels and I think that is what matters. I am not worried about bed bugs or shitty food.” I laugh.

 

“Yeah that would be very important. Will the pizza get here okay?”

 

“You never had pizza delivered to a hotel?”

 

“No,” I replied.

 

“It’s like having it delivered to an apartment,” explained Token. “It will get here just fine. You want to watch a movie with me and Clyde? I think we are going to find something to watch.”

 

“This is cable, it’s total shit,” stated Clyde from the sofa. He is sleeping on it tonight but has yet to pull it out. “Token, can I pay you in cash for a direct movie because this shit sucks.”

 

“That’s fine man. At least we can pick a movie for everyone to decide on,”

 

“I am going to go get Craig,” I replied before leaving the room. I head into the room and Craig is still in the bathroom.

“Craig, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied lowly. I knew he was lying. I went to close our room door and walked over to the bathroom door. I sit down outside the door to be comfortable enough to talk.

 

“You are not fine,” I reply. “You’re upset. You were so happier earlier. Did I say something to upset you?”

 

“No,” he replied.

 

“Want to open the door? I feel stupid talking to it.”

 

“I don’t want you to see me like this.”

 

“See you like what? Nothing is worse than seeing you naked like I did a few days ago. You look good and everything but yeah….” I hear Craig laugh and I see the door open. His eyes are red as if he had been crying. I stand up getting close to him. “W-what…” I lose my words not sure what to say. Craig stares intensely back to me.

 

“It’s not a big deal,” he said pushing past me.

 

“It kind of is,” I replied. “You were crying, why are you crying?”

 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I mean…” Craig looks at the floor. “I got bothered by your questions.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t know! I mean I wanted to confide in you but I didn’t expect for you to want all those details.”

 

“I was curious,” I admit.

 

“Curious?” questioned Craig looking amused.

 

“Well yeah,” I replied feeling shy. “I wanted to know who it was and what you did. I wish you would have told me how you were feeling before going off and doing that.”

 

“I didn’t plan it,” replied Craig walking closer to me. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

 

“Well we are best friends, I am going to care,” I shake a little. Craig looks at me and folds his arm.

 

“You know after what we went through as kids, did you ever consider we might like guys?’

 

“No,” I replied. “I mean, maybe.” I look off beyond embarrassed. “I have never even done it with a girl so why would I even consider a guy.” Craig nods. “Um Clyde and Token are waiting for us to join them for the moment. Let’s get you cleaned up.” I go into the bathroom wetting the washcloth with cold water. Craig walks into the bathroom as I am done ringing out the cloth. I pat the cloth all over his face as he stares at me. “Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” he asked rolling his eyes.

 

“I don’t know but it’s not how you usually stare at me,”

 

“You are being ridiculous,” said Craig taking the cloth from me and putting it up. He looks much better than he did a few minutes ago. He turns walking out of the bathroom and the room. I am feeling very conflicted and for the first time in a long time I want to talk to Wendy. I can’t tell her about this though. I follow them and sit down to watch whatever movie we decided on. I am more fidgety than usual. It’s annoying because I don’t know why. Token notices and places a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Hey man, you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” I replied. We here a knock on the door.

 

“Thank god!” droned Clyde getting up and walking to the door. He paid for the pizza and brought it over to us. Being the type of guys that we are we are eating it straight out of the box. We focus back on the movie while eating. As I eat my food I wonder did Craig bring in that booze he had? I probably should skip that tonight anyway. I am nice and full by the time the movie concludes. I stand up going to the room without speaking to the other guys. I am dying for a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I am a little bit disturbed this evening. I will post again soon :-)

I feel much better by the time I get out of the shower. I head into the room with my towel and grab my sleeping clothes. I put them on quickly feeling refreshed for bedtime. I sit down on the bed turning on the TV and grabbing my phone. Craig comes into the room. He chuckles when he sees me.

 

“Now you are the one with an attitude,” he states flopping on the bed.

 

“I do not have an attitude,” I replied annoyed. “I just have a lot of my mind.”

 

“Care to share?” he asked.

 

“Not really,” I replied looking away from him.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” he replied. “I mean you saw me crying, sort of. I told you something I haven’t told anybody else.” I laugh lightly because he has a good point.

 

“I don’t know how describe it,” I replied. “Like your thing is kind of worrying me and stressing me out a little.”

 

“You don’t have to be that worried about me,” said Craig. “I mean I appreciate the fact that you are so concerned but I will be okay.” I nod as Craig rolls over into my lap. His head is in my lap while the rest of his body is curled beside me. “Head rub please.”

 

I laugh as I start to rub his head. Craig takes the remote flipping through channels. Feels strange but yet familiar, comforting. Craig seems to be comfortable as he closes his eyes after deciding to leave the channel on adult swim. I hear a light tap on the door and Token peeks his head in.

 

“Just checking on you,” he said. “Seems like you are fine now.”

 

“He’s good,” said Craig not opening his eyes. “You are interrupting my head rub.” Token shakes his head.

 

“I am putting the pizza in the fridge. It’s only two slices left just so you know. Clyde will be driving tomorrow and he wants to head out at 10am.”

 

“Why?” asked Craig.

 

“I don’t know,” shrugged Token. “He is driving it’s his rules.”

 

“Asshole,” droned Craig.

 

“I heard that!” exclaimed Clyde from the seating area. I laugh as Token waves at us closing the door.

 

“We should probably go to bed early tonight so we don’t have a repeat of today,” I state looking at the TV.

 

“Whatever,” replied Craig. “I am not driving so it doesn’t matter.” I continue rubbing his hair making it super messy but he doesn’t have a problem with it. Soon I feel Craig get a bit heavier, I look down to see he went to sleep. I turn down the TV before adjusting Craig to go turn off the bathroom light. Sadly Craig woke up although I tried not wake him. He stands up as if he was not just sleep removing his clothes. I can’t help but watch him as I get under the covers.

 

“You’re not going put on any sleep wear?” I asked. 

 

“Nope,” he replied. “Just be glad I leaving my boxers on.” I blush hearing that and yes I am very glad he is leaving them on. Craig gets under the covers facing me. I pull the covers up to my chin as I look at him. “Tweek, don’t let my stuff bother you.”

 

“I am just a little worried,” I replied. I also feel weird. I don’t want to try to explain to Craig until I can explain it to myself.

 

“Don’t,” he replied. “Let’s just fully enjoy the trip okay.”

 

“I am,”

 

“You are worrying about me, that is far from enjoying yourself. Hey I am not going to even worry about myself. Let’s do things we have never done before.” I grip the covers staring at him. Things we have never done before. He knows how I am, uncertainty is not my strong suit. “I will do everything with you Tweek. You will not be alone.” I nod as Craig grabs my hand smiling. I can only imagine what he is planning behind those eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off today, cleaning, painting, and writing.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Following Craig’s advice, the next couple of days had been great. To be fair Wendy said along the same lines as him. She did tell me to enjoy myself. I actually let loose a little and I am having so much fun. We have gone to a dine in movie theater, theme parks, and of course great food places. Even Token had forgotten about his troubles with Nicole and got a little crazy. We have been through Kentucky, West Virginia, and now we are in Virginia. We are going to a club close to a college campus here. Our first club experience together and I would not want it any other way.

 

“I look okay?” asked Clyde as we stood in line.

 

“You look fine,” I replied. I am comfortable in my usual wear as well as Craig. Token and Clyde on the other hand dressed up a little. I am not interested in impressing anyone so I really don’t care. We have our ID’s in hand ready by the time we get patted down and headed into the club. The club is called Dream and has two floors. Very popular from what Token said. He looked the place up before we got to VA.

 

It is 11pm and the place is already packed. I look around listening to the song that is currently thumping in my ears. They seem to be playing main stream music. I see Craig lean in and say something to Token. I can’t hear them because of the music. I feel myself becoming nervous as a girl on the dance floor locks eyes with me. Craig grabs my hand pulling me towards the rest room. What the hell? He could at least tell me what’s going on. I see a few people in the restroom as we enter.

 

“What are you…” I don’t get the words out as Craig shoves me inside a stall with the other men in there not even batting an eyelash. Craig comes inside closing the door locking it. He puts his hand over my mouth to quiet me. I freaking out because I have no idea what he is doing. Craig leans in.

 

“Relax Tweek, I am not going to hurt you. I brought you in here to share.”

 

“Share?” I said shakily. 

 

“Yeah,” he replied dropping his pants.

 

“Oh god,” I choked lowly. I see Craig pull out a flask. “Wha….” Craig chuckled.

 

“What did you think I was going to do?” he asked.

 

“Um, nothing,” I muttered. “What do you have in there?”

 

“I have your favorite drink,” he replied before taking a sip. “I’m sorry I had to make it a big stronger since we are sharing, had to sneak this shit in here. Thank god security didn’t want to go near the family jewels. Here.” Craig handed me the flask and I stare at it a moment before drinking. I can tell that it is stronger but not bad at all. I hold in a cough as I drink some more before handing it back to Craig. “I refuse to have my first club experience sober.”

 

“Why?”

 

He shrugged. “Some things are just funnier when you are smashed. I consider this to be one of those things. Alright let’s drink this to the half way point and we can come back later to finish it off once it starts to wear off.” I nod listening to Craig as if he is explaining how to bake a cake. We come out of the stall and the guys I saw earlier were long gone. I follow Craig on the floor. We bob and weave through the crowd seeing Token sitting at a table.

 

“Where’s Clyde?” I asked leaning in close so he could hear me. Token pointed to the floor where there is a mass of people. Who knows where he is in there. Craig is standing there bombing his head. I sit down feeling the booze kick in a bit, so nice. I have to admit it helped me to feel more relaxed. I see the young girl that was looking at me earlier. She is walking towards our table.

 

“Hey cutie,” she said looking directly at me. I wave. She laughs before smiling. “You are a little shy huh. Would you like to dance?” I look at Token and then at Craig. Craig folds his arms while Token pushes me towards her.

 

“He would love to,” said Token speaking up for me. “He is just at a loss for words right now.” The girl had her hair shaved on the sides creating a mohawk. Her hair is died hot pink and a little past her shoulders.

 

“I will take good care of him” she smirked. She squeezed my hand before leading me to the floor. I am a bundle of nerves and I feel like I don’t know what to do. I am suppose to be dancing, right! This girl started grinding her ass on my dick immediately and I don’t really like it. I am scared and doing my best not to let it show. She dances like this on me for two songs before turning to face me, thank god. “What’s your name?”

 

“Tweek,”

 

“Tweek? Well that’s different. We can be different together. My name is Starry,” Starry is still moving her hips as I have stopped trying to dance at this point. “Buy me a drink?”

 

“Um sure,” I don’t bother telling her I am not able to drink legally. I am mostly buying her drink because that is what guys do. She ordered a pink pussy whatever the hell that is. She quickly tosses the drink back before dragging me back to the floor. I am more than glad the nice feeling is continuing as it is helping me not to fidget so much. Starry grabs my hand as she dances facing me. She is the one doing all of the work and it kind of makes me feel bad but this is my first club experience. We dance for a few more songs.

 

“I am going to take a break,” she said. “Thanks Tweek.” She kisses my cheek before walking away. I rushed off the dance floor and back towards where my friends are. Clyde is sitting there drinking a bottle of water. Token is missing but Craig is still there.

 

“Who’s the hot chick?” asked Clyde. 

 

“Starry,” I replied. “She is um kind of aggressive but she does seem nice.”

 

“She’s so not your type,” droned Craig.

 

“I am just dancing with her, it’s not like we are dating.” Craig rolls his eyes as I look towards the dance floor. I spot Token dancing with a girl and that makes me happy. It gives me hope that he can heal from his heartbreak. I want some more booze so I walk over and tap Craig. “Bathroom,” Craig says nothing as he walks toward the rest room. We head into a stall and I take the flask from him chugging it.

 

“Whoa, slow down,”

 

“I needed this,” I say shakily. “That girl was all over me. I mean I like it when she was facing me but I didn’t like when she was rubbing her ass all over me. It was disgusting.” Craig laughs. 

 

“I couldn’t tell,” he replied taking the flask from me. “You were dancing with her for an hour.” He drinks for the flask.

 

“It was not an hour,” I snap. “It was more like 30 minutes.” Why the hell are we even fighting about this. I sigh waiting for him to past the flask back to me. “I’m ready to go.”

 

“I am too but Token and Clyde seem to be having a good time,” sighed Craig. “I don’t want to mess things up for them.” He drinks from the flask again before handing it back to me. I drink some quickly handing it back to him.

 

“I am good now, thanks. I would much rather save the rest for later.” Craig nods. I start to open the door and I feel Craig fall into me. his body is really hot. Not in the way it looks but in the way it feels.

“Jesus,” I stumble out of the stall and some guys are looking at us. Craig says nothing standing tall and walking out. “Sorry.” I say because I have no idea what they were thinking when they saw us.


	12. Chapter 12

We head back out to the floor and now Clyde is gone is from the table too. I look towards the dance floor and I see Starry dancing with Clyde. He seems to be enjoying everything she is doing to him.

 

Craig sits down in a chair and I do the same. I wait for myself to feel even better than I did earlier which doesn’t take long. Keeping my eyes open is a struggle for some strange reason. I am starting to wonder if my reaction to alcohol is to get sleepy. Defeats the purpose of getting drinking. The place is going to be closing in an hour and we spent most of it sitting. Token jogs over the table out of breath.

 

“This is great!” he exclaimed. “You have to come on to the floor.”

 

“I don’t know,” I replied shrugging.

 

“Awe, please,” said Token making me feel bad.

 

“Okay, only if Craig comes,” I reply.

 

“Don’t drag me into it!” exclaimed Craig. I grab Craig’s hand as Token pulls us to the floor. He is currently dancing with a pretty blonde hair girl. She waves at us before sitting her sights on Token. Token starts dancing to the music again and I shortly follow. I smile as I look at Craig trying to dance while still frowning. I grab his hand laughing and tugging him closer to me.

 

“We are suppose to enjoy every single moment remember,” I said into his ear. I pull back noticing the tint on his cheeks. Craig tries to twirl me around and that doesn’t go so well. I lose my balance fall back into his chest. “Whoa,” I feel Craig wrap his arms around my small waist from behind as my back is against his chest.

 

“Maybe you had a bit too much to drink,” he said before pressing his mouth into the side of my neck. I sigh feeling like I am becoming weak a little. I can feel his heat coursing through my own body. How is that possible? I feel him starting to dance and I follow along with him moving slowly. I am actually enjoying being close to him right now. The music is starting to fade as I focus on what I am feeling. It’s almost as if I had the perfect coffee blend. I can feel Craig’s heartbeat, his hands grazing over my hips. I hear him sigh into my ear sending chills down my spine.

 

“Is this why you showed little interest in me,” winked Starry. I didn’t even see her walk over to me as I was in my own world. 

 

“I uh,”

 

“Hun, it’s okay,” she replied. “Clyde, you guys ready to bounce?” Clyde nods. What the hell? Clyde walks off the dance floor with Starry close behind and Token and this blonde girl. We all get into the SVU and I am waiting for someone to explain to me what is happening. 

 

“We are taking the girls back to the room,” explained Clyde. “You and Tweek are taking sofa.” Craig folds his arm.

 

“It’s not like we have a choice,” he muttered.

 

“Stop by the liquor store,” instructed Starry. “I will grab us some refreshments. It’s the least we can do.” Does this girl really need to be drinking more? I am in my zone and I know when to stop. Sad when you think of the fact I am new to drinking. “Judy, you are coming with?”

 

“Sure,” replied Judy. Clyde starts driving as Starry instructs him. “So are you guys new to the area?”

 

“Something like that,” replied Clyde. I guess he didn’t want them to know we are passing through.

 

“Cool,” said Judy. “Token so tell me more about you playing football, what position did you play?” I didn’t get to hear Token explain to Judy how he is corner back while I heard my phone chime.

 

Craig: You know they plan on fucking these girls right

 

Tweek: Of course I know! I am not stupid.

 

Craig: I hope the hotel has good walls because I really don’t want to hear that.

 

I laugh out loud reading this. I look up and Starry is staring at me smiling. I look away feeling uncomfortable. Soon we are in front of the liquor store. This being a college town it is crawling with young adults. I watch as one guy walks out the liquor store opening his beer, he didn’t even wait until he got to his car.

 

“Judy, is it,” said Craig.

 

“Yeah,” said Judy opening the door to get out.

 

“Can I pick out my stuff, give you the money to pay for it?” asked Craig.

 

“Sure,” replied Judy not questioning him any further.

 

“I will be right back,” said Craig. I watched he climbed out. The only person left behind with me was Token.

 

“Hey Tweek I know this is a little weird but I hope you don’t mind,” he stated.

 

“Um it’s okay,” I replied. “You deserve to be with someone who is genuine. Judy seems to really like you.”

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “This girl seems pretty nice. She actually knows about football for real. She is not faking like most of the girls at school did.”

 

“Sounds like it,” I reply. 

 

“I got you and Craig your own room,” replied Token. “I know Craig is not going to want to be there plus I think it would look bad to the girls.” I was not expecting him to say that.

 

“Thanks, Craig will appreciate that,”

 

“Sure uh you guys looked close on the dance floor,” I can feel myself blushing.

 

“I just lost my balance, it was nothing,” I reply looking out the window.

 

Token laughs. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean did you guys not realize you were dancing together for 20 minutes.” I had not realized that, I was in my own world. “I don’t care, you guys were just having a great time. It’s not like you were making out or something.” Me kissing Craig, now the thought was in my head. I look down with my cheeks feeling on fire. It did feel nice being in his arms. I am sure his lips would feel even better. The buzz I had is now starting to wear off. Judy, Starry, Craig, and Clyde climb back into the SUV. Craig appears to have restocked the booze he brought on the trip with us.

 

Clyde is laughing at something Starry said as he starts up the SUV. I hear my phone chime and I take a look at it.

 

Craig: What’s going on? You looked flushed

 

Tweek: Nothing, I am just tired

 

Craig: Boo, so no more booze tonight?”

 

Tweek: I will pass

 

Craig: We can always save it for later. 

 

I wonder if I should tell him we got our own room for the night. I know it would make him happy but at the same time it makes me nervous. Knowing we are going to be alone together, I never felt that way before. We arrive to the hotel and Token gets us checked in as he has always done. We are all standing in the lobby. Token hands Craig his key card.

 

“What’s this?” asked Craig.

 

“You and Tweek room key,” he replied. The elevator chimed letting us know we could walk on. Starry grabs my hand.

 

“Tweek, would you like to join me and Clyde?” she whispered. I shake my head no. “Are you sure? I don’t mind taking two at once. You were so nice to me tonight. Buying my drink and all.”

 

“I’m sure,” I replied backing away from her and snatching my hand back. She tilts her head smirking.

 

“I guess you have better plans with that guy then,” she smiled. I get annoyed because I don’t know her and I don’t like how she is all in what I could be doing.

 

“What did you say about me?” asked Craig walking over and saving me. He was giving Starry a very stern glare.

 

“I was telling him to have a good night,” she said grabbing Clyde’s hand. “No need to overreact.” The elevator chimes and the doors open making me super happy to get off. Token and Judy were whispering while Starry was palming Clyde’s ass during the short ride to our floor. I shake my head more than glad Clyde stole her attention tonight because I know I couldn’t handle her. She’s kind of scary.

 

Craig and I have a regular room while Token booked out a two-bedroom suite as usual. We get off the elevator saying good bye to our friends and their um friends for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for...

“I am so thankful Token did this,” said Craig walking towards our room. “There is no way I wanted to in that room with them and the girls. I can’t believe they even brought them back.”

 

“I guess they want to have fun to the fullest too,” I replied. “Starry wanted me to um join her and Clyde.” Craig looked surprised and then disgusted.

 

“Are you fucking serious!” he exclaimed looking at me. He had stopped walking and had all eyes on me.

 

“Shhhh,” I said looking around. “We are still in the hall.” Craig shakes his head before continuing to walk.

 

“I knew that Starry girl was a total slut,” he said as he started to walk again. “She seemed way to comfortable. You know as in she does this all the time.” I have to agree with him. I assumed she was like that because of the fact she frequented the club. I have to say my experience was okay. My favorite part is when Craig and I ducked out hiding in the bathroom drinking and when we were dancing.

 

Craig unlocks the door and we head inside with our bags in tow. Craig doesn’t bring the booze inside since we are not drinking. I head towards the TV and notice we have a king bed. I stop in my tracks looking at the bed.

 

“Really Token,” droned Craig. “What the shit?” Craig pulls out his phone to text Token.

 

“Craig, we didn’t pay for the room. Let it go.”

 

“You sure?” he asked. “You seem uneasy about this.”

 

“It’s fine,” I replied. “I’m not uneasy I was just expecting two beds.” I head into the bathroom turning on the shower. I wash away the strange smells from the club and the whole time I am thinking about Craig, how he made me feel. Is this the love I have been waiting for? I don’t know but lately he makes me feel good even when he is not trying to. I lotion down my body and get dressed in my sleeping clothes walking into the room. Craig is engaged in Robot Chicken. “Wash up Craig.”

 

“I got it, I got it,” he replied standing up. Craig takes his items with him in the bathroom. I get under covers looking at the show in front of me. I am still trying to sort out my feelings and this is kind of freaking me out. I can hear Wendy now saying I told you so. I just don’t understand what changed. We are the way we have always been. I run my hands through my almost dry hair. It is still damped in certain areas. The downside to having thick hair. Craig comes out of the bathroom finally and I almost drifted off I am so tired. 

 

“Hey, just so you know I am driving tomorrow since they are you know,” He rolls his eyes. 

 

“Are you jealous?” I asked out of curiosity.

 

“Not at all,” he replied flopping on the bed. As he gets closer to me my heart starts to beat quicker than what I think is humanly possible. Craig lays his head in my lap signaling for a head rub. I start to rub his hair as we continue to watch the TV that is the only thing lighting up the room. I distract myself while trying to throw myself into the show on the TV as I am struggling to pay attention. Suddenly I hear Craig moan. No, I didn’t hear that, I couldn’t have heard that. Craig, does it again causing me to get hard. I push his head off my lap so he doesn’t feel it.

 

“Uh time to go to bed,” I replied. “You know you have to drive in the morning.” I turn over curling a bit to hide the hard on not just from Craig but from myself. I can feel Craig moving around. I shiver when I feel his arms slide across my waist.

 

“Tweek,” he whispers. 

 

“Craig,” I reply afraid of what he wants to say. I feel Craig press his body into my back letting me know he feels the same way as I feel how hard he is. I pull away from him turning to face him. Craig is in raw form, he looks so emotional. “Um I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” said Craig scooting closer to me. I stare at him looking into his blue eyes. Before I can think Craig presses his lips against mine. I do not see fireworks but it feels incredible. I haven’t felt like this in so long, I moan into the kiss because it feels so good. Craig grips my nightshirt from behind causing me to wrap my leg around over his waist unbeknownst pulling him towards me. I can feel his hard on pressing against mine. Craig moans as his lips move to my neck.

 

As Craig sucks on my neck as I begin to thrust my hips against his. I didn’t want to, my body is reacting on its own. Is it suppose to feel this good? I bring my hands up to Craig’s hair massaging him as I would usually do.

 

“Fuck,” mutters Craig. He climbs on top of me forcing me on my back. I am not afraid, nervous, hell yes but scared, no. “Tweek,” he says in his warning voice. I pull him down to kiss me not wanting this moment to be ruined. This moment that I did not plan for but feels so right. I am continuing to thrust my hips to meet Craig’s. I feel butterflies in my stomach as this pressure builds. I sometimes stop so I can breathe because the feeling is overwhelming at times. I am enjoying making out with Craig and making him feel good. I think I am making him feel good because of the sounds he is making. 

 

Craig starts to breathe harder. I grip the sides of his face as I look at him as much as it embarrasses me. Craig face becomes red as he starts moaning and shivering. Once he stops moving it dawned on me that I just saw Craig reach his orgasm. I look off into the room still pretty hard myself. I was close to coming but he beat me to the punch. I feel Craig shift a bit and I look up wondering what he is doing. He slides his hands inside my bottoms wrapping his hand around my dick and starts to move his hand. 

 

“Craig,” I moan as I become taken by the way he is making me feel. His hand is moving at an unfamiliar rhythm but feels as good as if I was doing this to myself. Craig leans over kissing the side of my neck before kissing me. The butterflies are back and in full force in my belly. “Ah,” Craig changes his focus moving to my neck nibbling and bit at my neck. I feel his left hand tangle into my hair, it feels better than I could have ever imagined. Maybe this is why he loves head rubs so much. “Ah, Craig I-I’m, ah,” I arch my back as I start to release myself on my stomach as Craig continues to pump his hand moaning into my neck. I am breathing hard thinking about what just happened despite my mind feeling a bit hazed over. 

 

“Oh my god,” sighed Craig covering his eyes.

 

“Don’t freak out!” I cried. “We both can’t be freaking out.” That felt good, too good. Craig pulls me in a for a hug trying not to get stuff on him. I pull out of the hug to adjust myself in my pants before cleaning away the evidence that this did just really happen. I settle back into the hug facing Craig wanting to feel his warmth.

 

“I’m okay,” said Craig. “We are okay.” I nod although I feel far from okay. I am so busy trying to understand what happened. Am I thinking too hard about this? “Let’s just go to sleep okay.”

 

“Okay,” I agree as Craig nuzzles his face into my neck. I tangle my hands in his hair and pat him until we feel asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I awake in the morning to hear Craig is in the shower. I groan as I start moving about. I can still smell our sex in the air instantly reminding me of what happened last night. I flush as I go and grab my items to wash up. The sink to wash up is separate from the shower and toilet. At this moment I am very thankful for that.

 

“What the fuck,” I muttered. I look in the mirror seeing the passion marks Craig left behind. “Damnit, really Craig.”

 

I wash up cleaning my upper body since it was covered in Craig’s and I scent. He must have felt the same way, it must have been bad enough that he took a shower. I had just finished getting dressed when Craig comes out of the bathroom. He makes eye contact with me, he blushes, and I am sure I am too as my face feels hot.

 

“Uh, the guys are not ready yet,” said Craig. I mean they do have another 2 hours before check out.

 

“Yeah,” I said not surprised by this. I sit down on the bed grabbing my phone. I sneak a look at Craig as he drops his towel. I am mostly marveled by his back muscles. I look back at phone seeing what my other friends are up to. I can see Clyde uploaded pictures from last night. He actually included pictures of Starry. I feel sick even looking at that women. Craig got dressed and sits at the desk in the office. I find myself looking at him wondering if we are going to talk about last night. I want to talk about it, I don’t even know how to start.

 

We don’t say much to each other at all in the time that we wait for the guys. I get a text from Clyde telling us we can check out. We grab our stuff heading down. I head straight to the SVU where Clyde is loading his bag into the back.

 

“If I could have more nights this on my trip,” he grinned. “I was so needing that.”

 

“Good for you,” I replied tossing my bag in. “Where’s Token?”

 

“He is with the girls, he called them a cab. So what did you and Craig do last night?”

 

“Nothing!” I exclaim. Clyde looks at me raising an eyebrow. “So you plan to keep in touch with Starry?”

 

“Hell no,” laughed Clyde. “I would never date a girl that is that easy. Why the hell are you wearing your collar pulled up like that? Trying to bring back the 80’s or something.” I cough nervously before I start to chuckle because I wasn’t even sure if Clyde had standards. No way could I have Clyde see the hickeys Craig left behind. Craig walks up and adds his stuff to ours. 

 

“Sup, keys,” he demanded with his hand out.

 

“Well damn,” said Clyde handing them to him. “Hello to you too. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Craig rolls his eyes walking to get in the driver seat. I see Token jog over to us. “How did it go?”

 

“Judy gave me her number,” explained Token smiling. “I kind of like her a lot.”

 

“Slow down lower boy,” I joke weakly. “It’s just been one night.”

 

“Right,” he agrees. “I am going to be going to school in California so I doubt things would even work out. You sitting up front with Craig?” I nod yes and we all walk to get into the SUV.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t drink any of your booze last night,” stated Clyde getting comfy in the backseat.

 

“I’m saving it,” replied Craig. “I am just glad that I had the money to stock up while Token’s new girlfriend was nice enough to make the purchase for me.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” exclaimed Token.

 

“Tell that to Nicole,” laughed Clyde. 

 

“I don’t have shit to say to her,” replied Token rolling his eyes. 

 

“She commented on your picture,” I told him. I was on Facebook while waiting for us to check out. I remember Nicole seeing the picture of Token with Judy. It was a little bitter if you ask me. She stated “How are you mad at me when you are in the next girl’s face. Seems like you needed time to experiment too.” *kiss emoji with a wink*

 

Token says nothing as he pulls his phone out and goes to his page. Clyde was the one who posted the picture so of course Nicole saw it and had to say something.

 

“Damnit Clyde,” growled Token.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I mean she went out with Kyle. I didn’t think posting a picture of you having fun would be such a big deal.” Poor Clyde, he really should think before he acts. I turn my attention to Craig would is currently driving. He looks focused and really serious. Now is not the time for us to talk. I decided I would speak with Wendy when we get back. We are half way through our trip and I am not sure how much more time we will have before heading back home.

 

Craig doesn’t look my way at all as he drives. I didn’t get my coffee and I start to fidget a lot. 

 

“Craig, pull over so Tweek can get a coffee,” instructed Token.

 

“Oh right,” he replied. “I forgot.”

 

“I thought you guys were up before us?” questioned Token.

 

“We were,” I replied.

 

“How could you forget to get coffee,” he replied. “I mean you know how you get without it.” I look out the window as the city strip scenery. I was too busy thinking about Craig. I shrug.

 

“It happens,” I muttered. “Gah, I do need my coffee though.” Craig pulls over to a pancake house and we all decide to sit in and eat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite their awkwardness, I enjoyed their chemistry in this chapter :-)

I am glad that we have a booth and not a table. They have me sit next to Craig because it’s what we always do.

 

“You two are super quiet,” said Clyde looking at the menu.

 

“I’m fucking tired,” snapped Craig. “What do you want from me? At least I am driving today.”

 

“Hey no need for the attitude dude,” he said.

 

“I feel like you are busting my ass,” Craig said rolling his eyes.

 

“Calm down,” I say to him softly. Craig looks at me before focusing on his menu. The server finally comes and I order my coffee, simple scrambled egg whites with bacon, and some toast. Clyde is a total pig ordering a sampler while Token sticks to pancakes with fresh fruit. Craig decided on an omelet. I wrap my arms around myself to make myself feel better until I get my coffee.

 

“Alright, so I think I am going to cut the trip short,” said Token.

 

“What!” exclaimed Clyde. “No!”

 

“Once we head east we are heading home. We can go further west after we finish college.” Clyde groans. 

 

“That’s fine with me,” I replied. “I think it is a great incentive for us.”

 

“For sure,” replied Token. “I really want us to stay friends, not lose touch like most people do.”

 

“We have been friends since kindergarten,” droned Craig. “It’s not going to change now.”

 

“We are technically adults now,” explained Token. “It’s different. Life can easily get in the way.” I say nothing as the server sits down our drinks with me quickly reaching for my coffee, very much needed at this point. I take a sip before adding my sugar and cream.

 

“Well I am looking forward to us driving into Tennessee,” said Clyde. “I want to go to the Elvis museum.”

 

“Me too,” said Token. “Plus I promised my mom I would take a lot of pictures.” I drink my coffee as it is keeping me calm. The food arrives and we all dived in. I am trying to keep myself together but I need to know what is going on. Or at least what I can, Craig is not the best person to express how he feels at times. 

 

I excuse to go to the men’s room. I walk in to the bathroom and I am glad to see how clean it is. There are only two stalls one being for handicapped and the other normal size. The restaurant tried to jazz it up by placing a fake green plant in the corner to the right. I do what I need to and I come out of the stall and I see Craig standing there.

 

“Gah” I cry. “Um sorry. You scared me, at least make your presence known, jeez.”

 

“Sorry,” replied Craig. “I just wanted to talk, you know with the other guys not around.” I blush as I wash my hands. I understand, I have been dying to talk all morning. It’s hard enough with us dealing with this. I don’t want my friends evolved until we know for sure what is going on. I dry my hands before facing him.

 

“What do you have to say?” I asked.

 

“Um, I just don’t want things to be weird,” said Craig. Seems a little for that…. “I don’t know what happened.” He is becoming flustered really quick. 

 

“It’s fine,” I reply looking at the ground.

 

“Is it really?” asked Craig getting closer to me. I feel the butterflies returning.

 

“It’s fine,” I repeat looking up at him. “I mean we just got caught up in a moment.” Craig is looking at me so intensely I look away. I can feel him continuing to get closer.

 

“I don’t believe you Tweek,” he whispered. I turned to look at him.

 

“It’s fine Craig!” I whisper. “Really, you are my best friend.” He is so close I can feel his breath on my cheek. I can’t explain what is going through my mind as I lean in and kiss him. Craig releases this sigh as if he was waiting for it. I hug him closer to my body embracing the kiss fully. I ran my hands through Craig’s hair as I slide my tongue in his mouth. Yet again I feel like my body is moving on its own. Craig backs me up until I am against the wall, never once did his lips leave mine. He grips me tightly as I finally release a moan. My mind feels so fogged over.

 

I moan as Craig humps against me. Craig slides his hands under my ass picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist glad to have him this close. I tangle my hands in his hair and continue to kiss him as if I am trying to convey all these feelings I didn’t know I had. He gives my ass a light squeeze earning an embarrassing sound from me.

 

“You are driving me crazy,” muttered Craig against my lips. Him, what about me. I feel like I can’t even think beyond how he is making my body feel. Craig goes back to kissing me and I feel his hand go up my shirt.

 

“Ah” I say softly thrusting my hips. I feel myself wanting to come again, come with Craig.

 

I hear the bathroom door rattle. I look and noticed that Craig locked the door. Nothing like someone trying to walk in to be a total boner killer. He lets me down. I clear my throat and check to make sure I am longer hard before I walk over and unlock the door. An older man gives me a look while walking in.

 

“Sorry,” said Craig. “Stomach problems. Come on Tweek.” Craig grabs my hand pulling me out of the bathroom. Once outside he looks me in the eye. “Calm down, you are really flustered.”

 

“You think!” I exclaimed. Craig pulled me in for a hug. He smells so good from his shower this morning. “Craig, you’re making me hard again.” He chuckles before pulling away.

 

“Me too,” he flushed as we head back to the table. I adjust the collar on my shirt before sitting down. I can see Clyde and Token are almost done with their breakfast. 

 

“Was almost worried about you guys,” said Token looking at us.

 

“Stomach problems,” stated Craig. “I’ll live though.”

 

“Come on,” said Clyde. “Hurry up! The drive to Tennessee is much longer than the other states we traveled through.”

 

“I guess I could take this go,” I muttered. We grab the server to pack up the leftover food which mostly belongs to Craig and I. We climb back into the SUV heading off into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

We are almost close to South Park and I so glad to be home. I text Wendy telling her to meet me at my parents’ home. The rest of the trip I was on egg shells. Craig and I had been sneaking off and making out like we are teenagers. We are adults now, just like Token said. We shouldn’t have to sneak around. Craig didn’t even make eye contact with me when he got dropped off home. I am the last person to be dropped off. I can see Token looking at me as he drives to my parents’ house.

 

“Are you ready to tell me about what is going on?” he asked. Token is the smart one among our group. I should have known this would not go unnoticed by him.

 

“I don’t know how to explain it,” I reply shakily. I start to fidget with my fingers. “I can’t really talk about it yet.” Token nods.

 

“Sure,” he replied. “You two can continue to fool Clyde but not for long. You should tell Craig to stop leaving passion marks on you.”

 

“You saw them!” I exclaimed.

 

“The first time he gave them to you,” laughed Token. “I just played stupid for both of your sakes at the moment. I don’t know what you guys want to do but I think it would be nice to see you two together. I am not just saying that because of your fake dating in 4th grade but you two balance each other out really well.” This makes me smile. At least we look cute together or rather we seem to fit well together. “No need to blush. I will keep your secret but don’t tell Craig I have it figured out. You know how he is.”

 

“Right,” I agree knowing he would lose his shit. Soon enough we pull up in front my parents’ house. I know they won’t be home until after 9pm. They are closing the shop tonight. I grab my bags heading inside quickly. I look at my watch and I have 30 more minutes before Wendy will stop through as I requested. I get the laundry started because my clothes are filthy. We did not take that into consideration with the road trip. By the time I am I am coming out of the shower I hear the door. I running down the stairs in my towel swinging the door open.

 

“Wow,” replied Wendy. “Um why are you not dressed?”

 

“I just got out of the shower,” I replied. “I couldn’t wait, I felt so dirty.”

 

“I can understand that,” replied Wendy taking a deep breath. She steps inside the house. “It looks like you guys had a great time.” I close the front door locking it.

 

“We did,” I replied walking upstairs to my room as Wendy followed. Once in my room I toss one of Craig’s old tees over my head before sliding on my sweats. Wendy sits down at my desk smiling at me.

 

“I am guessing that you and Craig finally confessed your love to each other,”

 

“No!” I replied. “I am kind of freaking out a little. I can’t tell Craig’s secret.”

 

“I think I am wise enough to know what that is,” chuckled Wendy. She sounds way too amused right now. “Alright, tell me what happened?”

 

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “We just got close or whatever. Next thing I know we are making out, a lot.”

 

“Hmmm, have you spoke to Craig about this?”

 

“I did but it was kind of hard with Token and Clyde always around,” I said sitting down on my bed. “We tried one time but we ended up making out. I am trying not to make a big deal out of this but I could have sworn I am straight but now I don’t know.”

 

“Tweek, it’s okay. I mean you can’t help who you are in love with.”

 

“I don’t know if I love him,” I reply quietly.

 

“You love him,” stated Wendy standing up and walking over to me. “You always put him first before anything. You always have. I mean sure you can love him as a friend but I have always believed it was much more than that.” I mean who wouldn’t love their friend they had known for years. I frown a little as I think about me being in love with Craig.

 

“You know I want to experience being in love,” I explain. “I never experienced it, I really want to. I am just not sure if I am ready for it to be with Craig and like this.” Wendy sighs as she sits on the bed next to me. She places a friendly hand on my shoulder.

 

“I feel bad because you haven’t experienced love so I know this must be really hard and confusing to you. I can only offer a word of advice. Don’t hold it in. Let it out, express to him how you feel.”

 

“I don’t know if I feel that way about him!”

 

“Alright Tweek I am not going to push you right now but I do want to help you. That is all I ever wanted to do.” Wendy hugs me and I let her.

 

“I know,” I mutter into her shoulder. “I just need to figure things out myself to be able to express how I need help.” I feel like I already know what is happening but I am scared to admit it. Why am I scared? I have been waiting for this moment. I talk to Wendy some more as she filled on how she is preparing for college. Wendy and Token are actually going to the same school. At least she will have someone she knows there. Wendy starts to leave my room when she notices the teddy bear Craig won for me.

 

“What is this?” asked Wendy picking it up.

 

“Oh Craig won that at the fair” I explained walking over to her. “I love the color and for a fair bear it’s pretty soft.” Wendy looks at the bear.

 

“True” she smiles. “It’s pretty soft and really cute. Co Craig won this for you?” I can feel myself blushing.

 

“He won it and just let me have it” I reply. Wendy giggles.

 

“This is super cute” she smiled. “Are you going to be sleeping with it tonight?”

 

“Wendy!” I exclaimed. She laughs as she sits the bear back down and heads down the stairs. Wendy is leaving as my parents come home. My mom hugged me so hard so I couldn’t breathe.

 

“Tell about your trip sweetheart?” she asked.

 

“Uh it was great,” I replied following them to the kitchen. I am fidgeting with my hands that doesn’t go unnoticed by my dad.

 

“Something wrong son?” he asked. “You seem a bit uneasy.”

 

“Not at all,” I laugh nervously. “I have lots of pictures but they are all on my phone upstairs.”

 

“I can see you did your own laundry,” noted my mom. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“Mom,” I drone because she tries to baby me.

 

“Have you decided on your classes at school?” she asked. No, go back to babying me.

 

“Uh, something in the arts,” I reply. “I am going to be taking the basis classes first so I can think on it a bit longer.”

 

“Hmmm,” hummed my father. “Are you sure that is what you want to do?”

 

“Yes,” I reply.

 

“Sure you don’t want to learn to run the shop for your mother and I. We will not be around forever you know.” I do know this but it is not what I want to do. I talk to my parents some more before going to my room. I can tell that my dad still thinks I am off but it is because I do feel off. It’s very weird. I grab my phone once in my room and of course there is a message from Craig.

 

Craig: What are you doing?

 

Tweek: Shit, I just done washing clothing, talking to mom and dad

 

Craig: Cool, I have a few more days of freedom before I have to be to work

 

Tweek: Sure I know Costco is dying to have you back

 

Craig: Actually they are, from what I heard from a team member they almost died without me. Nice to know my job is secure

 

I laugh out loud. That is good to know. I know Craig wants to move out and you need a job to make that possible.

 

Craig: So I am going to be going to look for a place. Do you want to come with me?

 

Tweek: Uh sure, when are you going?

 

Craig: Tomorrow! I need to know something before I head back to work. Gives me something to strive for

 

Tweek: Sure just let me know the time

 

Craig: 11am. I will meet you at your parents shop

 

I smile at the thought of seeing Craig. Maybe Wendy was right. We should totally talk this out but what if Craig doesn’t like me the way I like him. After all he did say just have fun on the trip. Maybe this was part of that fun. I kind of feel sad thinking that so I decide to not think about it. I lay down in my pillow playing with the thought of us being something more.


	17. Chapter 17

I sitting at a table in the shop sipping a coffee as I wait for Craig. Since we got back early I have some time just like Craig before I go back to work. I begin to grin as I sip my coffee. I love coffee but nothing like mom and dad’s stuff. I am kind of nervous as usually considering the events that have happened recently. I spot Craig crossing the street. He is wearing a tee, shorts, and his usual beanie.

 

He comes into the shop and waves at mom behind the counter. He sees me and walks over to sit down. I am shift nervously. How is it that he looks so normal and comfortable?

 

“You are here early but I should have expected nothing less,” he stated sitting down. “How has your morning been?”

 

“Same old same old,” I replied. “Gah let get going.” I stand up and Craig follows although I know he just sat down. “So are they places we can walk to?”

 

“Yes,” replied Craig. “You know I am still saving for a rust bucket but I would rather get my own place first. The one we are going to see is two blocks from here.” I look at Craig and his perfect skin as he walks. Just seeing him has warmed my heart. Maybe I do love him. I need to find out how he feels before I even start trying to sort out my feelings. It might help me to decide if I want to continue acting on these feelings I have. “Are you listening?”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind,” said Craig rolling his eyes. “There is the place.” He is pointing to the apartment complex on the corner. I think those are good apartments. A lot of the attendants come by our shop for coffee. Seems to be younger crowd maybe. I am sure I have not seen everyone. Craig leads me to the rental office. It is pretty good as it appears to have a little rec area on the inside with a pool table, TV area, small kitchen with a coffee area. I laughing seeing this since most of them come to our shop. Must be bad coffee. Craig spots an older lady who short, chubby, and has gray hair.

 

“Hello,” she greets. “I am Samantha, how may I help you?”

 

“I am looking into possibly renting here,” explained Craig. “I wanted to see what the apartment looked like and get some pricing.”

 

“Certainly, I just need your driver’s license,” Craig gives her the driver’s license. She walks off into another office with it as we sit down in the chairs in front of her desk. “This place doesn’t have their prices listed on line so I am praying it’s reasonable.”

 

“Let’s just see,” I encourage. Samantha comes back into the room.

 

“Sorry I just needed to make a copy,” she explained. “Do you know what it is that you are looking for?”

 

“I am trying to see if I can get a space for just myself,” replied Craig. “If I can’t afford it I was thinking of looking at the two bedrooms to provide myself with getting a roommate.”

 

“Does size or layout matter to you?”

 

“Nope,” Samantha pulls out a paper showing us the layout of a studio and a one bedroom apartment. Craig could for sure do the studio since it was priced at 550 a month but for a studio it is rather small, 475 sq ft. Craig seems okay with it. A one bedroom the smallest they had was 650 sq ft for 749 a month. Craig then asked for a tour of both places to make a judgement. Samantha lead us outside to a golf cart to take us to the model apartment of the studio first.

 

As we drive through the grounds I imagine Craig living here. It’s the nice side of South Park and seems really nice and quiet. I think Craig would fit right in since he likes to keep to himself. We come to a stop in front a building half way through the complex.

 

“Now you can get a unit on the top floor or bottom,” she explains. “The units on the bottom tend to go really quickly.” Samantha unlocks the door and allows us inside. I expected it to be small but this is an understatement, yet at the same time this is perfect for Craig. In this model, they have the L shape kitchen to the right and a bathroom to the left. The rest of the space is completely open. Craig walks into around touching the counter. I like how the bedframe is to the right and is separated by a couch that clearly starts the living room.

 

“I like this,” replied Craig. “Can we see the other one?”

 

“Sure,” replied Samantha. “Let’s go for another ride.” We ride closer to the front of the complex and go to view the one bedroom. I like this one much better. It feels more like a home. I stand back letting Craig look at the apartment. Samantha looks at me before looking at Craig. 

 

“I can give you all a moment,” she suggested. I was about to tell her that won’t be needed but Craig cut me.

 

“Yes please,” he responded. Samantha stepped outside and Craig walked up grabbing my hand and leading me to the fake bedroom. “What do you think? You haven’t really explored this one.”

 

“I don’t know,” I replied shrugging. “This is going to be your place.”

 

“Your opinion means a lot to me,” he explained sitting on the bed. “It’s going to be my first place so it’s a big deal.”

 

“Uh okay,” I reply. “I like this one better. It feels more comfy.”

 

“I was thinking that too,” replied Craig looking up at me. “It will be more monthly but since I don’t have a car yet I think I can swing it.”

 

“Why don’t you reconsider getting a roommate?” I asked. “It would help on cost.”

 

“Who would I get as a roommate?” he replied. I started to speak but remember Clyde and Token are going away to college. He chuckled. “See,” Craig stands up walking out of the apartment quickly. I run to catch up. Craig wraps things up with Samantha taking her information. We walk out of the apartment complex.

 

Craig and I continued down the street to two other apartment complexes. They were way too expensive. I don’t even know why he bother taking a look at them. Maybe he just wanted to have options. We head towards Craig’s house. He is rambling about how this whole world is a scam which I can agree on but I am trying to figure how to bring up the uh incident. I don’t know what the hell to call it. I would hardly call making out several different times an incident. Craig opens the front door and I walk into the house. His mom comes into view from the kitchen.

 

“Craig, I thought you were your father,” she said with a towel in her hand.

 

“Nope it’s just me,”

 

“Where’s your sister?”

 

“I don’t know mom,” he drones.

 

“Fine,” she replied. “I will let you know when dinner is ready, hi Tweek.”

 

“Hi,” I said although she had walked back into the kitchen. She seemed to be in a bad mood. I followed Craig up to his room. He closes the door sighing.

 

“God, I can’t wait to get the fuck out of this house,”

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “Your mom seemed a bit off.”

 

“I think she is on edge or whatever,” muttered Craig. “Dad has been working more than usual. I honestly think he is fucking someone else. I think she believes this too which is why she being a bitch.”

 

“Oh my god,” I replied trying not to freak out.

 

“Not my shit to worry about,” said Craig sitting down on his bed. He kicks off his shoes before putting his face in his hands. I had no idea all of this was even going on. I do what any good friend would do. I go and give Craig a hug while he is sitting and I am standing. He hugs me back so hard as if I am his life line. I can’t help but rub his back.

 

“You’re going to get out of here,” I tell him looking down at his face buried between my chest and upper stomach. “You got a good job, you got the apartment soon by the coffee shop. Things are going to get better.” I don’t really know that for sure but I would like to believe that things are going to get better. I can feel Craig start to shake a little and I know he is crying. I hug him tighter hopping to make him feel better. He calms down pulling out of hug and wiping his eyes.

 

“Ugh I hate crying,” he whined standing up.

 

“It’s fine,” I replied. “Everyone does it.” I look at the ground wanting to say something but can I really when he has so much on his plate. “Craig I…” I don’t know what to say. I cough a little.

 

“What?” he asked. I feel like I am about to have a panic attack.

 

“Uh never mind,” I said. “Anything you want to do right now?”

 

“Kind of,” he replied. He is just staring at me.

 

“Craig, stop playing around,” I reply. “What do you want to do?”

 

“This,” he said standing up quickly and kissing me.


	18. Chapter 18

I am surprisingly happy that he kissed me because I secretly wanted to kiss him. I can feel myself start to smile before I could stop myself. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” I replied against his lips.

 

“Not nothing,” laughed Craig. “Are you smiling?”

 

“Yeah,” I say before Craig starts kissing me again. It’s either now or never. “Craig wait, I have been thinking…..” Craig is now looking at me causing my mouth to stop working. “I uh I like this.”

 

“You like making out with me?” questioned Craig. 

 

“Not just making out…” I can feel my face burning. “I like being with you in general.”

 

“Are you pulling my leg?” asked Craig. 

 

“Shut up and let me talk!” I yell at him. I lower my voice before continuing. “I’m sorry but I don’t fully understand what is happening to me. I just know I like being with you.” Craig starts to blush.

 

“I’m not that great to be around,” he said looking into the room.

 

“I don’t think so,” I said. I grab Craig’s face turning it towards mine. I lean in kissing him. Wendy was right. I just needed to tell Craig. He is not going to tell me if he agrees with my feelings but I know he does. He was just as red as I am. I wrap my arms around his neck locking him in. Craig eagerly returns the kiss. I love when he cradles my face as he kisses me. Pretty soon we are on his bed tossing around. I moan feeling Craig hand go up under my shirt. I find myself becoming lost in how I feel, I want more…. “Craig”

 

“Yeah,” he said breathing hard. 

 

“I want more,” I moaned.

 

“More what?” he asked quietly. I think he knew what I was going to say.

 

“I want to have sex,” I say shakily. I meant to sound more firm but no chance in that happening.

 

“Tweek,” he signs laying his forehead against mine.

 

“Don’t try to talk me out of it,” I replied. “I want it to be you.”

 

“Like why now?”

 

“Why not now,” I said grabbing his face. “I love you.” I can see Craig becoming panicked. “Please, please don’t freak out.” My voice lowered with every word. It feels like Craig has become harder. I push him off of me feeling almost stupid but emotionally frustrated. I want this more than anything. I know Craig loves me although he has not said it back. I take off my shoes off before turning to face Craig.

 

He looks like he is trying to keep it together. I pull my shirt over my head and watch Craig swallow hard. I go to remove my pants when he walks over to my grabbing my hands to stop me.

 

“Please Tweek,” he replied. “I really want you to think about this.”

 

“Do you love me?” I asked him. Craig just stares at me and his face becomes red. I get closer to Craig. I kiss him softly as I take my hands away from his grasp. I unbutton his jeans.

 

“Tweek,” he whispers. I ignore him as I grab his hard on. His dick is so hot in my hand. It feels like this is my first time ever touching it in all the times we have been together. I explore his length and size as it much bigger then when I saw it. I sigh as I feel pre cum on his head. I am still too embarrassed to actually look at it but I do start to move my hand. I lay head on his chest.

 

“Craig,” I say shaking slightly. “I want you, please.” Craig nods yes with his eyes hooded. He pulls away from me removing his shirt. I stare at him as he drops his pants along with his boxers. I quickly start to focus on finally removing my own bottoms. I scratch my head realizing I am going to have sex, sex with Craig. I never saw this coming. I look at the floor as Craig leads me to his bed.

 

“I uh don’t have any lube,” he explained. “I do have lotion, it will help, you know.” I nod not needing him to finish. I lay on his bed grabbing the blanket closest to me so I can cover up a little. I don’t look up until I see Craig over top of me. He leans over me bringing his face close to mine. Craig kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. I spread my legs so he can fit comfortably between them. No clothes between us, no sheets, no covers, just skin. I moan as my hands slide down his upper back and stopping right before I get to his ass. Craig sits up and pours lotion on his cock. “Tweek, I am going to put some lotion on you too, down there.”

 

“Uh okay,” I whispered nervously. I close my eyes as I feel Craig’s fingers touching my sensitive area. I open my eyes once he stops. 

 

“I am going to uh you know,” he said. “Are you sure you want to do this Tweek?”

 

“More than anything,” I replied. I can feel the head of his penis right at my entrance. I take a deep breath as I feel Craig move his hips. I can feel my ass spreading apart and it’s so unpleasant. “Jesus.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Craig. “Do you want me to stop? Like you are not even hard anymore.”

 

“No,” I choke out trying to even my breathing. “Keep going just please go slow.” My god this hurts. I start to wonder how do other guys deal with this? I am glad when Craig announces he is all the way inside me. I shift a little bit uncomfortably. Craig leans over kissing my forehead. I look up at him and smile. He leans down to kiss me but stops when we here a bang on the door.

 

“Craig,” said Mrs. Tucker. “Dinner is ready. Text Ruby and tell her to get her ass here now.”

 

“Mom, I am kind of busy,”

 

“Craig, don’t make me come in there. You can get back to your video or whatever the fuck later. Tweek can stay to eat if he wants.” Craig signs as he looks at me.

 

“God damnit,” he mutters slowly pulling out of me. I can tell he was not hard. I mean who can stay hard with their mom yelling at them. I feel relieved to have my ass feel somewhat normal for a moment. “Did you want to stay for dinner?”

 

“If you want me to,” I replied. I would honestly prefer to leave. His mom seems too crazy right now and I want no part of that. I get dressed as Craig does the same. He opens his room door heading down stairs, I follow close behind. We head into the kitchen and sit down at the table.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for the Tuckers to be this dysfunctional. Ir does however work well for this story.

“Did you call Ruby?” she asked standing over the stove.

 

“No, I forgot,” he said getting up to go get his phone back in his room. I watch as Mrs. Tucker sits the lasagna down on the table not too far from the salad.

 

“Tweek, I don’t see you as much lately. How are you? Did you enjoy your road trip?”

 

“Yes,” I reply deciding to keep it short.

 

“I wish I could have done something like that,” she signed sitting down. “But no I just had to get knocked up.” I think back to the billboard we saw in Kansas. I am glad she chose life because I love Craig. I can’t imagine if she decided to go with her other option. “God I work so hard all day why can’t I just have a fucking nice dinner with my family.” I feel so uncomfortable and I hope Craig hurries the hell up.

 

Mrs. Tucker gets up and makes her way around the table prepping all of our plates. I noticed she had one for her husband and Ruby although they are not here. I look down and my plate and the food does smell good, even the salad looks leafy and super green. I am glad when Craig returns to the table.

 

“Ruby is on her way,” he replied. “Is dad on his way home?” Craig noticed the plate for him.

 

“I don’t know,” she replied frowning. “He better be. Let’s get started while it is still hot.” Mrs. Tucker sits down as we started to eat and half way into the meal we hear the door open. I look up in time to see Ruby stumble into the kitchen. “Ruby!”

 

“Hey mom,” she waved with makeup looking days old. She looks like she went out for a nice night on the town that last 24 hours. Her hair looks slightly tangled as it stops just slightly beyond her shoulders dawning short shorts with boots and a tank top with one strap falling off her shoulder.

 

“Why the fuck did you not answer your phone?”

 

“I was sleeping jeez,” she said sitting down at the table beside her mom. “Oh man this smells good.”

 

“It’s awesome,” said Craig with his mouth full.

 

“Ruby, I know it is summer time and you will be running the streets with your friends but I need to be able to reach you. Got it! Don’t answer me when I call the next time and you won’t be going out for a while.” Ruby rolls her eyes and Mrs. Tucker hand blurs as I see her slap Ruby. “Try me and see what happens.” Her tone is so menacing me I hope Ruby doesn’t try her. Ruby looks at her plate with the red hand print developing on her face. Things are so bad here, I feel scared just sitting here. I wonder if this is normal because Craig just continues to eat as if that slap didn’t happen. I start to finish my dinner so I can leave. I might ask Craig if he wants to stay the night at my parents’ house.

 

“Hi everyone,” greeted Mr. Tucker as he opens the front door. “Wow honey, you actually cooked, nice.” She stands up running her hands over her dress.

 

“Of course dear,” she smiles. “I wanted us to have a nice family dinner.”

 

“Thank you for being so thoughtful but I won’t be able to stay,”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I have to get back to the office. My desk is overflowing with paperwork.”

 

“Can’t you just bring it home and work on it?” I can hear the desperation in her voice. This must have happened too often for her to react this way. “I know we need the money but I miss you and I want you home.”

 

“We can’t always get what we want can we,” he stated sitting at the table beside me. He focuses his attention on Craig beside me. “How is school going?”

 

“Dad I graduated almost 2 weeks ago,” stated Craig.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” he said digging into his plate. “This is still warm. Excellent. Pass me the dressing.” I hand him the french dressing.

 

“Don’t you ignore me!” screamed Mrs. Tucker balling up her hands into fists. “You need to get a new job I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“I may get promoted soon so sit down and calm your nerves,” he instructed. Mrs. Tucker sits down but still looks very distressed. He noticed Ruby was looking down and had yet to say anything. “Ruby are you okay?” Ruby looks up and he sees her face sporting the bright red hand print. “What the hell happened?”

 

“You not being here is what happened!” snapped Mrs. Tucker. “She is constantly trying to make a fool out of me.” I start to fidget and I feel Craig grab my hand under the table.

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong dad,” she cried. “Why do you keep letting mom talk to us like this.”

 

“Don’t you listen to her. She is out there running the streets doing god knows what. I only told her to answer her damn phone when I call.”

 

“You can’t tell me you hit her because of that?”

 

“She rolled her eyes at me! She is lucky they are still in her head.” I let go of Craig’s hand and stand up to go use the restroom. I didn’t have to pee I just had to get away from it. I head up the stairs to the bathroom in the hall next to Craig’s room. I quickly head inside locking the door. I am holding my chest and calming down when I hear a knock. I can still faintly hear the voices of them arguing.

 

“Tweek it’s me. You okay?” I open the door and look to see if anyone else is close by.

 

“Craig, this…” I can’t even finish.

 

“I told you,” he said folding his arms. “I can’t wait to get out of this house.”

 

“You need to,” I encourage. “Are you going to apply for that newly open position at your job?”

 

“I will tonight,” he replies. “God I am sick of this but things will quiet down after he leaves.” I look at Craig frowning slightly.

 

“Craig, you want to stay over tonight?”

 

“No,”

 

“What do you mean no?”

 

“I don’t need you pitying me,” he explained. 

 

“I’m not,” I replied. “I just want you to get away for a while.”

 

“I did on that road trip,” he signed. “So um when did you want to finish what we started?” How can he even think about that at a time like this?

 

“Maybe tonight if you come home with me,” I reply feeling smart.

 

“Are you bribing me?” he asked amused dropping his arms as he smirks.

 

“Is it working?” I asked. Craig starts to laugh.

 

“Fuck yeah,” he replied. “Let me grab a few things and we can leave.”

 

“What about dinner?” I asked not wanting to be rude.

 

“Fuck it,” said Craig before walking into his room. I stand in the hall hearing Mr. Tucker slam the front door shut. I guess he is on his way back to the office, maybe. I can hear some scuffling and soon Mrs. Tucker is walking up the stairs with a bottle of wine in her hand.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

 

“I-I’m waiting for Creek,” I stammered. “He is staying the night with me at my parents’ house.” I expected her to yell at me but she didn’t.

 

“God riddance,” she mutters. “Craig, you better remember starting in September rent damnit!” She lowers her voice beginning to mutter, “Then his father won’t have to work so much. Then he can be home more.” She continues down the hall to the master bedroom shutting the door. Craig comes back into the hall closing his room door.

 

“Sorry I left you out here,” he replied. “I heard my mom, let’s go.” We head down the stairs and I notice Ruby is gone too. “Don’t worry she probably went to Kenny’s. Their piece of shit house is better than dealing with this bullshit.” We head out of the house I can’t help but turn around to look at it. I will never look at this house the same.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 Chapters left. I am almost a little sad. Good stuff happening ahead :-)

“Craig..”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it Tweek,” He sounds so adamant about it I don’t say anything further. We get to my parents’ house pretty fast today. I am sure they won’t mind that I invited Craig over. We head into the house and I can see my dad in the kitchen but mom is not there.

 

“Hi Tweek, how was your day?”

 

“Great dad. Uh Craig is going to be staying the night.”

 

“Craig it has been a while,” my dad smiled at him. 

 

“It’s mostly because I work for Costco,” Craig explained.

 

“Working man, that is good. Do you have any plans for school?”

 

“Working on it,” said Craig looking down. “In the main time, I am putting in for a new position opening at my job.”

“That is an excellent plan. Maybe you can convince Tweek here to seriously consider running the shop.” I kept in the growl that almost escaped my lips. 

 

“Tweek is an excellent worker,” explained Craig. “His art is no acceptation. You know some artist make millions.”

 

“Hmmm they do don’t they,” said my dad. “I made ham with green bean casserole. I have some croissants as well. Your mother should be along in another two hours. Will you be able to survive until then?”

 

“Yes,” I replied knowing I ate some of the dinner at Craig’s. We head upstairs to my room. Soon as I close the door Craig is kissing me. I pull away from him.

 

“I am kind of not in the mood,” I explain.

 

“What do you mean you are not the in the mood?” he questioned. “I thought you wanted to finish.”

 

“I mean I do but I mean after what happened….” Craig frowns. 

 

“Whatever,” he muttered. Oh great now he is mad. Craig takes his shoes off getting on my bed and cutting on the TV. I remove my own shoes joining him not saying anything. He seems like he needs some space. Time goes by fast as I hear my mom knock on my door. She opens the door.

 

“Hey sweetie, you can come and eat. Craig, how are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied climbing off my bed. We head down and get started on eating. Huge difference compared to the Tuckers. My mom and dad discuss how the day went at the shop. They are already considering what they would like to be on the fall seasonal items menu. Craig and I are pretty quiet during dinner for the most part. We wrap things up heading back upstairs. I can feel Craig staring as I undress and get into my night clothes.

 

“Craig, please don’t be mad at me,” I beg.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” he replies. “I was just looking forward to being with you.”

 

“You are with me,” I said stepping closer to him. 

 

“You know what I mean Tweek,” he sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just watch TV or whatever.” Craig gets on the bed and I follow suit. I cuddle into him although he seems resistant of this but he ends up relaxing. Craig falls asleep before me. I don’t mind it. I am just glad to have him here in a safe loving environment. I continue to watch the TV until it starts to watch me.

 

I stir in my sleep around 6 because I can hear both of my parents getting ready for work. They must have one of the other staff members opening the shop. We open at 5am and close at 9pm. I glance at Craig and he is knocked out. I look further south noticing the tint under the covers. I should not be surprised that this is there. I mean I did start things yesterday but stopped things from progressing. Curiosity gets the better of me and I lift the blanket to get a nice look at his penis.

 

It is standing up through the slit in his pajama bottoms. I look at the head peeking through foreskin. I look at Craig and he is still gone. I get closer and poke it. It moves slightly and is warm under my fingertip. I feel my face become warm as I find my mouth watering. I wonder what it will taste like? Will it taste like how it smells? Is he still going to be pleasured although he has this foreskin? I lay out beside Craig with my feet close to the edge of my bed.

 

I lean closer and closer. I take a little experimental lick and nothing happens. I run my tongue around in my mouth and it doesn’t have a taste at all. I lick it again to the same results. Hmmmm I wonder if I should put more of it in my mouth. I get closer and swallow the head. While doing so I noticed the foreskin moved back. I can hear a little moan escape Craig and I stop moving. I have my eyes trained on him to see if he will but he doesn’t. I put my eyes back on the thing that is inside my mouth. I try to remember what my ex-girlfriend did to me. That seems so long ago now.

 

I start move my head up and down slowly. The more I do it the more I begin to enjoy it. I can feel my own erection throbbing inside my pants. I start to move a bit faster getting lost in the feeling of him on my tongue.

 

“Tweek,” moaned Craig. His eyes finally open surprising me. I ended up taking more of him into my mouth than I meant to hitting the back of my throat. I start coughing and Craig sits up. “Are you okay?” He rubs my back while I recover. When I finally stop coughing I look at him.

 

“I am in the mood now,” I stated. “If you want to do it.” 

 

"Of course you are" smirked Craig. "You are becoming pretty crafty at seducing me." I blush looking away from Craig just for a moment.

 

"You're not mad?" I ask.

 

"Why would I be mad?" asked Craig touching my face. "You're my boyfriend. I love it when you are not shy and you touch me. You should make this more of a habit." He kisses my forehead wasting no time grabbing the lotion from inside my draw. I lay back on bed fully okay with going all the way. Craig is still hard from me sucking him off. He repeats the same steps he did yesterday with making sure everything is wet. This time when he leans over I met his lips. I can feel Craig smiling into the kiss causing me to smile back.

 

This time around I am more prepared for when he entered me. I am more calm so it hurt less. I am more relaxed than I was before and I think this helped. I turned my head away not wanting Craig to see my face. Craig kisses my forehead.

 

“I am going to start moving now, okay,” I just nod still looking off to the side. I hear the door slam downstairs letting me know we are alone and that makes me feel even better now. I can hear little sounds of pleasure escaping Craig’s mouth as he rolls his hips into me. It’s amazing to feel him inside of me. It feels okay but it is not the greatest right now. Before I realize it, its over. Was that it? No mind-blowing orgasm, no nothing. Craig rolls off of me breathing hard. “Are you okay?”

 

“Uh yeah,” I reply. “I’m fine, everything is great.” No way I could tell him that I didn’t enjoy it.

 

“You’re still hard,” noted Craig. “Want me to help you take care of that?”

 

“Yes,” I reply thinking it is the least he can do. Craig shifts bringing his face close to my cock. I feel much pleasure once he slides it inside his mouth. “Ah,” This is how I was expecting to feel when he was inside of me. I grab my hair as the pleasure seems to be too much. Maybe it is because I didn’t come yesterday and nothing during our sexual act. Every touch feels remarkable. “Craig,” I don’t want to come yet by my body has other plans. Craig hums around my dick causing me reach my peak. I thrust my hips into his mouth as I cry out wanting to feel this orgasm for as long as I can. Craig is trooper and doesn’t shy away. I finally relax on the bed and Craig comes to lay beside me.

 

“That was quick,” he noted. I just look at him blushing.

 

“Sorry,” I apologize.

 

“No, it’s okay,” said Craig. “It’s nice to know you felt good.” It only he knew the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some minor changes. Hope the chapter is still good!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys this past week. There has been a lot going on with me but I am still here. Enjoy!

I few days have passed since we first did it. Craig and I have done it a few more times and it still doesn’t feel like how I thought it would. I always enjoy him holding me, caressing my body, all that is great but the actual act of sex itself doesn’t feel magical. Recently Craig made an attempt for us to do have sex again but I was not in the mood. I have Wendy coming to meet me because she is the only person I feel like I can talk to about this. It’s so embarrassing. I am sitting on my bed looking at the TV when I hear her knock on my door. I watch as Wendy peeks her head in.

 

“Hey there,” she smiles. “This better be important Tweek. I am in the middle of prepping for school.”

 

“Gah I know,” I reply scratching my head. “You are the only person I can talk to.” Wendy sits down on my bed.

 

“Is this about Craig?” she asked. I nod still trying to figure out how to get the words out.

 

“We kind of did it,” I say shakily. Wendy just stares at me, suddenly her eyes get wide.

 

“You are serious aren’t you!”

 

“Of course I am. Why would I joke about this!” Wendy blushes.

 

“Wow,” she replied. “I can’t believe it. I mean I don’t know what to say.”

 

“It was horrible,” I spit out. “I didn’t really like it. I didn’t feel good, it didn’t feel bad, there was nothing. Craig wanted to have sex the other day and I didn’t want to. I mean I had to go through all that work and it felt like a waste of time.”

 

“Have you told Craig how you feel?”

 

“Hell no! It’s why I wanted to talk to you first.”

 

“Tweek, Craig is your boyfriend. He would understand if he knew. I am positive he would even try to make sure you feel good too.” I feel myself flushing.

 

“Uh I don’t know if it’s going to hurt his feelings,”

 

“He will get over it if you do,” stated Wendy crossing her arms. “I mean sex you’re suppose to be connecting to your partner. You should feel great together. That is why I don’t have random sex.”

 

“Random sex?” I question.

 

“You know, sleeping around? I refuse to have sex unless it is with someone I’m dating.”

 

“Oh” I said as the weight of what she said sinks in. “I’m going to be seeing Craig tonight and I know he is going to uh want to do something.”

 

“I am telling you, you have to tell him. You know Craig better than any of us. Just tell him in your own way.” She makes it sound so simple.

 

“Alright,” I sigh.

 

“Other than that, how are you doing? Finally decide what you want to go to school for?” I am glad she changed the subject. I didn’t want to think about this anymore, for now at least.

 

“Yeah I am going to do the art major,”

 

“Cool,” she replied. “I think you would really good at that. Plus, it seems to make you really happy.”

 

“I do love it,” I smiled. Wendy told me how her day was so far and what she had been working on. I never understand how she can keep herself so busy. I follow Wendy out of the door going to meet Craig at his house. Regardless of all that is going on I am ready to see him.

 

“Remember, let him know,” she stated before we parted ways. I am trying to think of ways to let Craig know and they all make my head hurt. Most people want to please their partner, they don’t want to hear that they suck at it. I beat Craig to the house and I sit down on the porch as I wait for him to return. I know I could wait inside but the thought of being alone with Mrs. Tucker is not ideal. I just gazing out at the street when I feel my phone buzz.

 

Clyde: Hey when are we going to hang out

 

Tweek: I don’t know, I have been kind of busy

 

Clyde: No one is that busy

 

Tweek: Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school

 

Clyde: Don’t you worry about what I am doing. I am texting Token too. He is down for us hanging next week. Clear your schedule dork

 

Tweek: I can always clear my schedule, it’s Craig we have to worry about

 

Craig job does not seem to be too flexible. They pay well but I swear they try to drain your soul.

 

Clyde: Yeah I am waiting to hear back from him. I picked a day during the week because I know he works on the weekends.

 

Well I am glad to know Clyde at least considered that. I love him but he can be so clingy at times. I hug my knees to my chest when I spot Ruby walking up with Karen close behind her.

 

“Hey Tweekers, why didn’t you knock on the door?”

 

“Uh..” I didn’t want to be left in there with their mom but how do you say that without coming off as insolent. She kind of freaks me out now.

 

“It’s cool,” said Karen peeking around Ruby as she pulls out her keys. “I usually don’t wait in there either.”

 

“You waiting for Craig,” said Ruby unlocking the door.

 

“Who else would he be waiting for,” laughed Karen. I stand up and follow them inside. I am surprised to see the Tuckers are both not home.

 

“Thank god,” sighed Ruby once acknowledging that her parents are not home. “I don’t think I could withstand another one of mom’s rants. I think I am going to order takeout or something. You want, Tweekers?”

 

“No thank you,” I replied sitting on the sofa.

 

“You know you could go up to Craig’s room,” suggest Karen. “Take a look around….learn something new….”

 

“Learn something new?” I question.

 

“Don’t pay attention to Karen,” laughed Ruby. “She is saying you should snoop in Craig’s stuff.” 

 

“Why would I do that?” I asked.

 

“It’s what couples do, duh” said Karen. What couples? I never seen my parents looking through each other stuff. They barely go through my stuff which is more than I can say for most people I went to school with. Ruby walked away into the kitchen.

 

“I don’t have to do something like that,” I replied. “We are not even dating.” I can’t wait for Craig to tell people we are dating. Hiding this is getting tougher by the day.

 

“Yeah right,” said Ruby coming into the room and sitting on the opposite sofa with a menu. “Craig has been texting and calling the shit out of you. You guys seem even closer.” She drops the menu. “Did you guys finally fuck?”

 

“I think I am going to go wait in Craig’s room,” I said quickly running away from them. I don’t know how Craig can deal with that on a daily basis. I would prefer to wait until he is here but I can’t stand them two of them poking their noses into our business. I open Craig’s room door and I am glad to see he cleaned up a little bit. Although we are best friends turned boyfriend it feels weird to be in his room when he is not here. I sit down on his bed looking around wondering what I should do to kill time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week and seems forever since I posted. I am back with a somewhat beefy smut chapter so yay!

So eerie. I grab his TV remote cutting on the 19 inch TV. Some noise is better than no noise at all. I hear his computer chime. I know that chime, it’s IM on skype. I look at the dark screen from the bed. I am telling myself not to look but a little part of me wants to. I walk over and shake the mouse. The screen clears, I am surprised Craig doesn’t have a lock on it. I bring up his skype and I see that it is Thomas. I look at the message and he is asking when can they hang out again. I frown because I don’t like the idea of them hanging out. Maybe because him and Craig actually had sex.

 

I scroll through previous conversations and they are super flirty. I didn’t even know Craig was capable of flirting. Did he really only have sex with Thomas one time? It doesn’t seem like it. I become flustered and upset as I return his message to the most recent one and set back down on the bed fuming. Screw this, I am leaving. I stand up to leave when Craig walks in.

 

“Sorry I’m late. New cashier was coming up short and we were trying to figure out what the fuck happened” said Craig. Craig tosses of his shoes in a corner by his closet and removes his socks doing the same motion. “Damn feet hurt. I hope like hell I get this promotion I will actually get to sit every once in a while. You okay?”

 

“Yes, I am fine,” I lied fidgeting. “I uh was about to go.”

 

“You don’t want to stay for dinner. Ruby just placed the order for the food I am paying for but I am starving so I don’t mind paying for it.”

 

“I told her I didn’t want anything,” I stated.

 

“I placed an order for you,” stated Craig taking his work shirt off. I am trying not to get to distracted by his ripped body. “I ordered you the tofu with broccoli.”

 

“Uh thanks,” I replied.

 

“You are fidgeting like hell Tweek. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” I shrieked. I had to tell myself to calm down. “Please stop asking.”

 

“Fine,” snapped Craig dropping his pants. He walks over and snatches a pair of sweats on the floor sliding them on. I almost feel bad, I don’t even really know why I am so mad at him. Craig grabs his beanie hat putting it on his head before sliding on a shirt. “I am going to give Ruby the money. I will be right back.” Craig walked out the room and I released a deep breath. I hear his computer chime again.

 

I go to shake the mouse again of course and Thomas is now talking about how great their sex is or was. It makes me angry because I had a boring not so great experience. Who the hell does Thomas think he is to have amazing sex with my boyfriend. I am overreacting because weren’t dating at the time but that is how I feel right now. I head out into the hallway running into Craig half way down the stairs.

 

“I know you are not leaving,” he stated.

 

“I don’t feel well,” I lied. Craig grabbed my wrist dragging me back up the stairs. I praying this computer screen is now blacked out and it is. Craig closes his door looking it before focusing on me. 

 

“Tweek what is going on with you?”

 

“I hate sex!” I yell. I cover my face embarrassed it came out that way. “I mean I don’t hate it but…..I didn’t like it.” Craig is just staring at me.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” I shrugged as I sat on his bed and Craig follows.

 

“I figured it would hurt your feelings,”

 

“I mean yeah my feelings are a little hurt but I mean you hating sex…I feel awful. Did I hurt you?”

 

“No! I just didn’t really feel anything.”

 

“Wait are you saying I have a small dick?”

 

“Craig, no! It just didn’t feel I don’t know how most people describe. Like you or Clyde always talk about how amazing and great it is. I didn’t feel great or amazing afterwards. Ugh.” I am not sure if I even explaining this properly. Craig’s face is so red as he runs his hands over his face.

 

“God this sucks,” he said.

 

“Don’t feel bad,” I reply.

 

“How can I not!” he exclaimed. He takes a deep breath. “Do you even want to try again?” I think about those flirty messages he had with Thomas. What if he breaks up with me and goes back to Thomas over this. I don’t want to lose my boyfriend over sex.

 

“Yeah we can,” I reply shyly.

 

“This is still new to me too,” said Craig. “You know with a guy so just tell me if it doesn’t feel good okay?” I nod yes. “Can we try right now?” He grabs my hand and I nod yes again once more. “I am guessing you didn’t prepare.”

 

“No,” I replied lowly.

 

“Alright,” said Craig. “I went out and brought some lube. Let me grab it.” Craig was looking in his nightstand but it wasn’t there. I watch as he goes to another draw and finally finds the lube. Craig walks back over towards. “You know how I misplace stuff.” I tell he is more nervous than the first time we actually had sex. I don’t like that I made him feel this way but I can’t help it.

 

I remove my clothes before getting back on the bed. Craig leans in kissing me softly. He stops so that he can remove his sweats. I shaking a little bit because I am just as nervous.

 

I lay down on the bed trying to get comfortable as Craig climbs on to his bed. “Craig, are you mad at me?”

 

“No,” he replied lying next to me. “I just want you to feel good like I do.” Craig kisses me making me forget everything if just a moment. His tongue invades my mouth it feels good having his graze my own. He continues to kiss me as his hand slides lower. I moan when his hand grabs my dick and starts to pump slowly. I can’t even focus on kissing anymore. Craig lets go right when things were going to get interesting.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked. I feel his finger at my glory hole and I almost tense up but I remember I have to relax.

 

“I am getting back to the task at hand,” he said looking at me. Craig slides a finger in easily with the lube. It takes my breath away a little bit. He quickly covers his mouth over mine as he works his fingers. I like the way his fingers feel today, somehow it is different. I moan and I feel Craig smiling against my lips. “You feel good?”

 

“Yes,” I say above a whisper. Craig goes back to moving his finger as he starts to kiss my neck. I am so hard that I am ready to try having him inside of me once more. I don’t know what Craig is doing after a while but it feels super good having him slide in and out of me with his fingers. I can feel my orgasm building. “Craig, I-I’m going to come,” Craig stops and I recovery my breathing while he sits up.

 

“I am going to have you turn over,” said Craig. “Get on all fours.” I feel nervous as I follow his instructions. I don’t care for this position thus far because I am embarrassed but I am hoping Craig and I can feel good together. “Good,” I moan feeling Craig slide his fingers in from behind. “Just checking to make sure you are ready.” I can feel the head of his penis once he removed his fingers. Craig reaches around to my front and starts to stroke my cock. I am not close to my orgasm anymore as he would need to get me excited again but it’s not so bad this time.

 

“Ah,” I moan as Craig enters me while stroking well. So far I like this, it feels good. I lean my face down on into his blankets allowing he further access inside me. Craig presses his chest into my back and I am enjoying the closeness. I start to lose track of time as I become lost in what we are doing. I reach back with my hand grabbing Craig’s ass. I was really reaching for his hand but he doesn’t seem to mind the ass grab as he grunts in response.

 

“Tweek,” moaned Craig. “I’m c-coming,” He pulls me up by one of my elbows as his other hand still strokes me. Craig moans as he pumps wildly into me. He starts to hit a sweet spot that causes me to cry out loudly as I look down as he strokes out my orgasm. I can feel my body shake a little as I struggle to hold myself upright with Craig. My body gives up and I finally slump over. Craig is still breathing hard.

 

“How was that?” he asked. I felt like I couldn’t even think.

 

“That was…uh…indescribable” I replied still laying with my face on the blanket.

 

“You know Ruby and Karen probably heard us,” he stated.

 

“I don’t care,” I said slowly.

 

“Oh you must be feeling really good to say that,” laughed Craig. I feel like I am floating. I like this. I like the fact that Craig is the one who made me feel this way. Wendy was right yet again. “I’m pulling out Tweek.” I couldn’t even respond. I feel Craig pull out and I kind of miss him being inside me already. I start to sit up. “What let me clean you up a bit.” I can feel Craig wiping me which is weird but much appreciated. My body feels like jello. I try to stand up but I flop back down on the bed. Craig laughs. “I think the food might be here. I will be right back.”

 

Craig leaves his room to go get the food. I bit my lip already wanting to have sex with him again. This is what I wanted to feel the first time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My uploads may slow down a bit but trust and believe I am still writing. I enjoyed writing this chapter as it is drama free! Just the guys hanging out and talking :-)

A month has passed and it is getting close to the time Token and Clyde will be leaving us. Craig just recently got promoted so we will be moving into his apartment this upcoming weekend! I am going to be helping him move as well as Clyde and Token. Which is just as well because we haven’t been able to meet up thanks to all the overtime Craig had been working to save up for his move . We haven’t been out of school longer than two months are we are all super busy.

 

I knock on Token’s door grateful for the night it is just us and he is not throwing a party. I walk into the living room and Clyde is already tossing them back. We rarely hand out in the great living room but it is nice. Token’s parents invested in a great TV and sound system but barely watch it. I sit down on the cream color sofa that feels expensive.

 

“Hey,” I said waving.

 

“Tweek” smiled Clyde. “How you been buddy? You have been avoiding my text.”

 

“I have not,” I replied. My time has been taken up by being with Craig when I am not working. I am stepping into my assistant manager positon at my parents shop which my dad is thrilled about. It is much more time consuming than I thought.

 

“None of that guys,” said Token texting on his phone.

 

“Who’s that?” asked Clyde. “Judy?” Token actually blushes. It takes a lot for Token to blush as he is pretty comfortable with himself.

 

“None of your business,” he replied putting his phone up and going to set down. He picked up his cup from the night stand. “Tweek you want anything to drink?”

 

“I will wait,” I replied. “Craig knows how to fix my drinks.”

 

“I feel so bad for him,” said Clyde.

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“He is working, you are working,” stated Clyde. “I mean having a job has got to suck.”

 

“It’s not so bad,” I replied shifting next to Token. “Well I do gah, work for my parents.”

 

“You worked your way up,” replied Token. “It’s not like it was handed to you.” Hell no it was not handed to me. My dad busted my ass over every little thing. If anything he was harder on me than he would have been if it was anyone else.

 

“I’m so nervous about school,” said Clyde. “I mean how do I know I will do good.”

 

“Just do what you are suppose to,” said Token rolling his eyes. “Clyde you’re smart, you’re just lazy as hell.”

 

I hear my phone ring. I grab the phone out of my pocket studying it. “Craig is on his way,” I announced.

 

“I can’t believe he is getting his own place,” said Token. “Do you realize Craig is the first of all of us to have a bachelor pad.” Craig is taken damnit! Token knows we are talking but I still haven’t told him we are officially a couple. I wonder when we are going to tell our friends. I know they could care less about us dating. Craig said something about wanting things to be quite a while longer. What does he mean? They will be going off to school soon. We chat a bit more until Craig arrives. I smile seeing him in jean shorts and a tee with that beanie despite the heat outside.

 

“You can wear shorts to work?” asked Clyde seeing Craig, he looks so handsome.

 

“I had to,” explained Craig. “I had to help with the carts in the parking lot. I swear that position is like pure shit. It was hot as fuck out there all day. Where’s the booze?”

 

“Usual spot,” replied Token focused on the TV. Craig makes his way over to the kitchen without acknowledging me. It makes me sad but I know why he is doing it. That is my boyfriend, has to put on a front.

 

“Tweek, come here,” he yelled from the kitchen. I get up and head into the kitchen as casually as I can.

 

“H-hey everything okay?” I asked walking in slowly.

 

“Everything is fine,” he replied turning to face me. “Did you want a drink?”

 

“Yeah, I was waiting for you to fix it for me,” Craig looks at the doorway before pulling my hand. He leans in kissing me and I start to smile. I missed him a lot today and this kiss just makes everything feel better. 

 

“Are we staying here the night or going back to your room?”

 

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it.”

 

“Well I know I plan to get fucked up,” stated Craig focusing back on making the drinks. “It would be best if we stay here.” I don’t like having sex in weird places. Token place is like a second home but I still don’t want to have sex in their guest bed. I think Craig may have other plans.

 

“We can’t whatever Craig. You know how I feel about…you know.”

 

“I know,” he sighed handing me my cup. “Let’s go join the guys.” Craig stops before we get to the doorway kissing me one more time causing me to swoon. I look down as we head back into the living room. I sit back down next to Token as Craig sits down on the floor next to me.

 

“So what’s been up?” he asked. “You stilling talking to Starry?”

 

“God no,” replied Clyde. “We are friends on Facebook though. That girl knows how to get around.” Clyde turns to the TV and starts to surf the channels.

 

“I am sure you will be the same way in a few months,” laughs Craig hinting that Clyde is going to get around in school.

 

“Fuck you dude,” said Clyde. “You are just jealous.”

 

“Oh please,” said Craig. He takes off his hat and I start rubbing his head. I watch as he closes his eyes and relaxes a bit more.

 

“I think I got the best girl out of the two,” stated Token. “Judy is pretty cool.”

 

“Yeah sure,” said Craig.

 

“You just enjoy whatever the hell it is that Tweek is doing to you,” said Token. I give Token a look. “Don’t you worry about me.”

 

“Don’t judge me!” exclaimed Craig with his eyes still close. “If you have never had a head rub you should have an idea how good this shit feels.”

 

“I do!” said Clyde jumping in.

 

“Of course you do,” said Craig.

 

“Craig,” said Token. “Before you get trashed and won’t remember anything I am going to give you some stuff for your place.” Craig opens his eyes.

 

“For real?”

 

“Don’t get too excited. It’s just a futon and a side table.”

 

“I need all the help I can get so I will take it. Thanks man.”

 

“It’s okay,” smiled Token. That is the one thing I liked about Token. He may have money but he is not snobby, selfish or rude. He is the most considerate person I have ever met.

 

“I want us to throw a party for you guys,” I reply. “You know before you leave.”

 

“Are you sure?” asked Token. I nod.

 

“You always had parties and now it’s time for one to be thrown for you.”

 

“Are you inviting most of our other friends?” asked Clyde. 

 

“We can,” I shrugged. 

 

“Who you got your eye on?” asked Craig.

 

“What makes you think I got my eye on someone? he asked.

 

“You sound way to excited about this party,,” laughed Token. “Come on. You know you can drink whenever the fuck you want to.”

 

“True,” I agree leaning back and taking a break from playing in Craig’s hair. It’s a little messy but nothing too bad, I doubt he would care anyway. I focus on the TV as it is on some music video channel. I can’t remember the last time I gave my attention to music videos. What the hell is this crap?

 

“Dude turn the TV,” said Craig. “This shit is hurting my ears.”

 

“Oh sorry,” said Clyde. “I got distracted.”

 

“Don’t change the subject!” interjected Token. “Who you go your eye on?”

 

“I can’t hear you,” lied Clyde. Craig throws a pillow at him making us all laugh. We focus on watching The Simpson reruns while drinking. I don’t mind since this is an episode I haven’t seen. Craig is leaning on my leg and soon is starting to fall asleep. He did work hard today so it is not surprising. I look up to see Clyde taking a picture. “That is so cute,”

 

“Shut up,” I blush. “You’re going to wake him.”

 

“He could just go and lay down upstairs,” said Token. “I mean I knew he was tired but who drinks and falls asleep that quick?”

 

“Someone really tired I guess,” I replied. “Craig?” I shake my leg waking him. I don’t want to hear his mouth. He can so cranky when waken early sometimes.

 

“Huh?” he asked. 

 

“Come on,” I said helping him up off the floor. I lead him upstairs to the room we usually sleep in when we stay over. Craig looks at me as he pulls his shirt over his head. I look elsewhere in the room. “Hurry up so I can get you tucked in.” Craig laughs. He pulls me for a kiss and he is stronger than usual. I can taste the alcohol on his breath. “Craig,”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. This chapter is pure smut so feel free to skip this chapter if it's not your thing.

“I will be quick,” he begged. “We don’t even have to do it on the bed if that is what you worried about.”

 

“No that’s not what I’m worried about,” I replied as he grabbed my small ass. Craig starts to kiss and lick at my neck. I feel my knees immediately get a little weak. Ever since I started to enjoy sex it has slowly become my weakness. I need it like I need coffee. I hate the thought I have become Clyde in a way. Craig manages to get his hands down my pants and is now stroking me. His drinking did not slow him down at all. I bury my face into his shoulder moaning.

 

Craig continues to stroke me for a while before stopping. He quickly drops his pants removing his boxers before he goes for my waist. He doesn’t even remove my shirt just the one thing that matters. Craig is smirking as he slides his hands up under my shirt and begins to caress my nipple. I hump my hard on against his leg as he continues this sweet nipple torture before I push him on the bed dazed by lust. I push him on the mattress. I lean over kissing Craig sliding my tongue in his mouth wanting to feel more of him.

 

I slide down to kiss Craig’s neck before raising his shirt to start licking his nipple. Craig moans loudly which I love. It is rare for me to get him to a breaking point, usually I am the one begging and pleading. I wonder if I could manage to do that to him tonight. I wrap my hand around his cock and began stroking it as I continue to suck on his left nipple.

 

“Tweek, oh god,” he moaned. I am not even done yet. Sadly, we don’t have any lube so I am going to have to slobber all over him. I release his nipple making my way down to the area I know is begging for attention at this point. I lick the head softly before swallowing it like I would a lollipop. I am usually a little nervous when going down on Craig, I don’t know why. The alcohol has me feeling totally in control and like I can do anything. I slowly take more of him into my mouth wondering if I am doing a good job. It’s not long before I know my answer as his hands tangle in my hair. “Fuck,”

 

I moan on his dick hearing him respond to me in that manner. I continue to moan as I continue to move my head up and down. I feel Craig start to thrust his hips up towards my mouth. I try not to throw up on him as he caught me off guard. I put my hands on his hips hoping to help him settle down but is not working. I finally decide to wrap my hand around his cock stroking it while my mouth focuses on the head.

 

“Yes,” cried Craig. “Just like that,” I pull my head away ready to have him inside of me. I look down at his dick, looks pretty shiny to me. “What are you doing?” I slowly climb on top of Craig.

 

“What do you think I am doing?” I asked as I started to slide down on him. I swear they make this look so easy in porn. His dick is sliding every which way for a moment before I am able to study it enough to slide inside of me. I am breathing hard as I focus on what I am doing. Craig reaches up holding on to my hips as I continue on the task at hand. I sigh when I realize he is fully inside of me. I look down at Craig as I start to rock my hips.

 

I have only tried being on top once or twice before this and most times I gave up. Today I feel I want to follow through. I lean forward with my hands on the above Craig’s shoulders. I attempt to bounce my hips only using my legs which he seems to enjoy. I look at him and smile because he looks like he is in total bliss. 

 

My legs quickly become tired. I sit back up slowing my pace. Craig slides his hand up my shirt touching my stomach until he got to my chest. He grabs my chest before rubbing my nipples.

 

“Ah,” I moan as I continue to move my hips. I start to bounce again feeling I had enough rest. I find my spot causing me to moan louder. Craig takes this moment to wrap his hands around my cock and starts to pump to my current pace. I switch my rhythm to bouncing and grinding because I love the tease it is providing. Craig grabs ahold of my waist with his free hand and starts to thrust up. “Oh Craig,” Craig and I start to shake a little. Craig is yelling out tons of profanity as I watch my cum land on his stomach as I continue to grind my hips on him and his hand.

 

I adjust my shirt before I lay down on his chest proud that I was able to ride him the whole time. Craig wraps his arms around me.

 

“God you were wonderful,” he stated. “You’ve been practicing.” I giggle.

 

“No, I have started to work out a little, I think it helped.”

 

“I noticed a difference for sure,” he smiled. “You came a lot.” I bury my face in his chest not sure how to respond. I don’t really masturbate as much since we started having sex. I would much rather have him instead. I finally decided to get up and clean up. Craig groans when he slides out of me. I grabbed some tissues that are on the guestroom dresser. I clean myself before focusing on Craig. He looks so cute. I decide to lay down beside for a bit.

 

Craig falls asleep very quickly beside me. I don’t mind since I want to get back down stairs with our friends. I quickly toss my clothes back on before heading down to join them. I walk into the living room sighing as I take my seat beside Token. They have now moved on to watching American Dad.

 

“Are we going to act like that didn’t happen?” asked Clyde.

 

“Shut up,” said Token.

 

“What happened?” I asked.

 

“You are Craig are fucking,” said Clyde. I flinch slightly because it sounds so harsh.


	25. Chapter 25

“Clyde!” snapped Token. “Sorry Tweek. You know how Clyde is.” I sure do which is why Craig wasn’t ready to say anything yet. “We’re just kind of surprised.”

 

“Me too,” I admit knowing Token is playing along. If Clyde finds out Token knew but tell him he is going to be all butt hurt about it. “I can’t say much on it because Craig wants to let you guys know himself.”

 

“We already know now,” laughed Clyde. “You must have good dick. You guys were pretty loud.” I cover my hot face for a moment as Clyde continues to laugh while Token chuckles lowly.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” said Token. “Is this why you have been happier?”

 

“Yeah, getting laid,” grinned Clyde. Token gets up and shoves Clyde.

 

“Seriously, cut it out or you can leave.”

 

“God, I was just kidding.”

 

“You’re making Tweek uncomfortable,” he stated. Token returns to his spot. “You won’t hear anymore from him.”

 

“Well now that you guys know I kind of need some advice,” I replied. “Gah I’m not sure what to do?”

 

“Did he fuck up already?” asked Clyde.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” I replied. “I saw he was talking to his friend Thomas…”

 

“Oh yeah, that kid with Tourette’s,” said Token. “Craig still talks to him?”

 

“That is what I said,” I replied. “I mean I don’t mind but they kind of have some history. I saw on his computer a couple of weeks ago they were flirting and stuff. I got so upset but I don’t know how to bring it up.”

 

“I need more details,” said Token seriously. “I mean how long ago did this take place? Was Thomas flirting? Was Craig flirting or was it the both of them? I am assuming they had something going on in the past.”

 

“Sort of,” I replied. “I mean from the messages it seems like Thomas really likes Craig, a lot.”

 

“Why do you say that?” asked Clyde looking concerned now. I can my face still flushing as this is all new to me. I have never been in a position like this before.

 

“He kept talking about how good Craig made him feel and stuff,” I muttered looking down. 

 

“Every guy loves to hear how good they are in bed,” replied Clyde. “I don’t think Craig was flirting but feeding his ego.” Token rolls his eyes.

 

“I agree with Clyde on this,” he said. “I am sure if Craig was not pleased in the bedroom you would know.” He laughs. “From what we heard he sounds pretty damn happy.” I laugh as I shove Token. It is so nice to be able to finally talk to them about this.

 

“Should I not worry about Thomas?” I asked.

 

“You have nothing to worry about,” said Clyde turning back towards the TV. 

 

“Craig is all over you,” stated Token. “I don’t know how we messed this.” He tilts his head up trying to look all innocent causing me to laugh.

 

“How long have you guys been dating?” asked Clyde.

 

I shrug. “I don’t really know, about close to 2 months.”

 

“2 months!” exclaimed Clyde. “How long has this been going on?”

 

“Shut it Clyde,” said Token. “It’s doesn’t matter. I’m just glad Tweek kind of told us. Don’t say anything to Craig until he lets you know.” Thank you Token.

 

“Fine,” said Clyde. He looks at me. “Are you in love Tweek?”

 

“What?” I asked surprised by the question.

 

“I mean you haven’t been with anyone in a long time so I am curious if you’re in love?” I slowly smile nodding my head up and down. Token smiles while Clyde chuckles a little.

 

“That is so great,” he replied. “Does Craig love you too?” Craig hasn’t said he loves me but I know he does. “I will take that as a no.”

 

“Craig loves him,” said Token. “I know he does but you know how he can be.”

 

“So true,” agreed Clyde. “If it is anyone that handle Craig it’s Tweek.” I like hearing that they see me being the only one for Craig. It makes this relationship feel even more final. “Hey you think that chick he was talking is going to be mad when she finds out?”

 

“Depends on how attached she is,” said Token. “Regardless she will have to get over it. I mean when was the last time Craig talked to her? I bet it was before we went on our trip!” Token hold his hand up and I give him a high five making me feel like a kid. We laugh before focusing on the TV. I don’t mean to laugh at this poor girl but Craig is mine and mine alone.

 

“I will never look at this head rubs the same,” laughed Clyde out of nowhere. Token and I join in on his laughter. I guess they are right, I’m over thinking what I saw on the computer. This whole being jealous thing is so annoying, it makes me feel really panicky. I wonder if I got to know Thomas more would I change my mind. I don’t want to get to him at all honestly. I decide to allow Thomas to be friends with Craig but if he crosses a line then I will deal with him accordingly.


	26. Chapter 26

Craig is doing really well in his promotion at work. I couldn’t be more proud of him. He has been in his apartment for a month. He went with the one bedroom since I liked that one the best. It has been nice to go to his apartment instead of his house. Ruby is trying to cox him into leading her the apartment sometimes. God knows what she has in mind for wanting to use it.

 

Craig since he had his own place we are still planning the going away party for Clyde and Token. They are already gone and it feels kind of lonely without them. Clyde is at least going to the school down the street. We will be able to see him a lot more than Token. God I even miss Wendy. It’s hard not having her face to face, we text a lot more now. The party is to happen over Labor day weekend since I know all our friends can come to visit us.

 

It almost feels like Craig and I got promoted at once. I am now officially assistance manager at my parent’s coffee shop and he is now team lead over the cash lanes at Costco. Right now, I’m in route to Craig’s apartment. I know he just got off but he at least had the early shift today. I opened the shop so I got off at 1pm today. I like getting off early especially when I know Craig is home.

 

I knock on the door as I wait for Craig to open it. He is taking forever, what the hell is he doing in there? I’m ready to cuddle today after dealing with our new hire. She is horrible at operating the coffee machine. It’s not that hard I would like to think to fix coffee. Craig cracks the door open.

 

“Hey,” he said nervously. “You’re pretty early.”

 

“Not really,” I replied. I notice Craig is just standing there. “Everything okay? Are we going out, I thought we were staying in?”

 

“We are,” he replied slowly.

 

“Craig, you’re out of beer,” I hear a male’s voice say. Beer? Who the hell is that? I push past Craig into the apartment and I see none other than Thomas. Thomas looks surprised to see me. “Hi, not sure, s-s-shit, if we met before. I’m Thomas.” He holds out his hand and I shake it although I’m upset about this.

 

“I have heard about you,” I replied. Thomas nods. I look at Craig and looks guilty. “Craig, can we talk uh in your room.”

 

“Sure,” he replied. He walked to his room and I walk inside behind him. I don’t waste any time expressing my feelings.

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” I asked.

 

“We were just hanging,” said Craig.

 

“Oh really,” I replied. “Why do you seem nervous?”

 

“I’m not,” he replies defensively.

 

“I don’t have time for this Craig!” I snapped losing it. “I don’t trust him. I don’t want you talking to him anymore.”

 

“Where the hell is this coming from?” he asked in disbelief. “I have been friends with Thomas for years.” I was doing so well. I took Clyde and Token’s advice and I was not worried about Thomas at all. Now to see him here and Craig acting like this….

 

“Do you flirt with all of your friends too,” I reply. Craig face hardens. 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,”

 

“Oh really,” I said balling up my fist. “You have the audacity to lie to me. So, you didn’t tell him I enjoy being inside of you.” Craig’s eyes get wide. I chuckle because I’m that pissed off. “You know what I’m going home.” I walk into the living room and I see Thomas sitting futon Token gave Craig. Craig hasn’t purchased any living room furniture because he doesn’t have enough money after he is done paying bills. Didn’t stop us from partying in here a few weeks ago. It was only close friends not the whole circle of friends I plan for Token and Clyde’s party.

 

“Don’t leave,” said Craig. “Let’s talk about this.”

 

“A-Ass balls,” stammered Thomas. “What’s happening?” I find myself just frustrated to no end.

 

“Thomas, I need some time with Craig,” I replied deciding to stay and fight for my boyfriend. I’m not going to just let Thomas have him. “Would you mind cutting out early?”

 

“Is that what you want Craig?” asked Thomas looking confused.

 

“Yeah,” he said lowly.

 

“Really Craig?” questioned Thomas. “I thought we were suppose to be spending the evening together?” I laugh. I’m not laughing at Thomas. I’m laughing because of how even more pissed off I am.

 

“I don’t know where you got that idea,” I said not caring if I came off as rude. “Craig is will be spending time with me.”

 

“Stop,” said Craig putting his left hand over his face. “I just over booked is all. We can all hang out.”

 

“Over booked?” questioned Thomas. “Why are you stringing me along?”

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Craig annoyed.

 

“You won’t commit to me,” replied Thomas. Thomas stutters a cruse word before continuing. “I know this is a bad time to bring this up but you know how I feel about you and yet you continue to ignore my feelings.” I shake my head knowing I was right the whole time.

 

“I’m sorry you got that impression Thomas but Tweek is my boyfriend,” Craig says proudly. I actually stopped being mad at him because I am in shock. This is the first time he has ever admitted to me being his boyfriend to anyone.

 

“Boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me!”

 

“I didn’t really tell anyone,” replied Craig shrugging. “I had my reasons.” Thomas clicks his tongue.

 

“You stood by and allowed me to make an ass out of myself?” he questioned. “You knew I had feelings for you.”

 

“I know but…”

 

“Fuck you Craig,” he said walking towards the door. I watch to see if Craig will stop him and he doesn’t, Thomas slams the door shut. I’m still shaken by everything, no pun here. I shake a little as I go and sit down on the futon and stare at my lap. I can feel Craig it down next to me.

 

“Tweek I’m sorry,”

 

“I don’t know what to say,” I whisper. “What are you apologizing for?”

 

“All of it,” he sighed grabbing my hand. “I should have told Thomas about you a while ago but I kind of liked how he spoke to me. The flirting is nice, you know you don’t really flirt with me.”

 

“Are you serious right now? I asked looking up. “You’re my boyfriend, I didn’t think I had to flirt with you 24-7.”

 

“I know, I am not blaming you I’m just trying to explain myself.”

 

“I don’t care to know,” I replied. “I’m just glad that you are now claiming me.” I don’t mean to make myself sound like a piece of property but it felt wonderful to know he is proud to be my boyfriend.

 

“I’ve always claimed you,” said Craig pulling my face up to meet his gaze. “I don’t know what I was so afraid of. I feel like everything happened so quick. I had to make sure what I’m feeling is real.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“The truth is I am in love with you Tweek,” he said blushing. “I think I have always known but ignored it. Love can sometimes change things and I didn’t want anything to change.” I feel my heart beating hard in my chest. I feel my eyes water. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” I smiled. “You in fact just made me very content.” I lean in kissing Craig. He returns the kiss still holding the side of my face. I break out of the kiss to tell him the blunder since he is in a good mood. “Would now be a bad time to tell you that Token and Clyde know about us.”

 

“What!”

 

I can’t help but giggle. I don’t know why Craig thought things would change. He is still Craig and I am still Tweek, we always will be.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to you all who took the time to read this story and leave a comment. It meant a lot to me with this being my first Creek story and it certainly won't be the last! Those of you who read the story later on I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> Thanks again for your support!

“Tweek I can’t thank you enough for this,” smiled Token. Token looks so happy and glowing, he is even growing his hair back. He is dressed down in black and red workout shorts and a red tank that has his muscles on full display. I swear he got bigger in the amount time I haven’t seen him.

 

“You did!” I exclaimed. “I’m just glad you were able to give Craig more items for his apartment.” Token chuckles.

 

“When are you going to move in with him?” he asked. God he is sounding like Craig. He has been asking that nonstop this past month. 

 

“Nothing like that anytime soon,” I say slightly embarrassed. I love Craig but I am not ready for that step just yet. Token provided Craig with a dining set, side tables, coffee table, a cute TV bench. Craig doesn’t have a want for anything right now and I am more than grateful. It made it much easier for us to host the part. I watch as Craig grabs a Coke from the small table as he chops it up with Clyde. “Are you guys staying the night?”

 

“No way,” said Token. “I have things to do tonight.”

 

“Things like what?” I asked. “What’s more important than your best friends?”

 

“Judy is coming to visit,” smiled Token looking slightly shy. Is this why he is dressed the way he is tonight. Token is a tee shirt and jeans kind of guy, even in the summer.

 

Seriously?” I questioned. Token nodded. “Like did she drive?”

 

“God no,” said Token. “She is flying in. I will be leaving here around 10 to go pick her up.”

 

“Are you guys dating?” I inquire. The smile on Token’s face let me know they are indeed dating. “Wow long distance huh.”

 

“Yeah but she gets me,” explains Token. “I don’t know what is going to happen but I figured why not give it a try. I could be missing out on the love of my life. She spent her own money to come out here and see me. I offered to pay for the flight and she said no.” That is impressive for sure because I can’t think of anyone who turn down a paid flight. I smile because I can’t imagine my life without Craig. I guess in a way I’m hoping Judy will be what Craig is to me.

 

“Good for you,” I replied as Clyde walks over with Craig.

 

“What you saying about me?” asked Craig once beside me.

 

“Not everything is about you,” said Token.

 

“Whatever,” said Craig. “This is my place, everything is about me.”

 

“Clyde,” I say intervening. “How is school?” I feel like this is the first time we are getting to talk. Only Clyde would be late to his own party.

 

“It’s okay,” he replied. “It’s honestly a lot harder than I thought.”

 

“Told you,” said Token. “Don’t flunk man, you can’t lose your scholarship money.”

 

“I won’t,” droned Clyde. “I actually have a great tutor.”

 

“You got a tutor,” laughed Craig. 

 

“Don’t make fun of him,” I reply hearing a knock at the door. I go and open the door seeing Stan and Kyle standing there. “What is he doing here?”

 

“Who?” asked Stan as if he doesn’t know who I am talking about.

 

“Kyle,” I replied glaring at him. I’m not trying to be petty but he really hurt Token’s feelings back then. “I didn’t invite him.”

 

“See!” exclaimed Kyle. “I told you that they didn’t want me here.”

 

“Seriously Tweek,” said Stan. “You’re going to shut him out because he is dating Nicole.”

 

“Was,” corrects Kyle folding his arms.

 

“It’s not any of his business if you’re not dating her” said Stan looking at Kyle. He turns back to me. “Come on Tweek, have a heart.” I hear someone come up behind me.

 

“You can let them in,” said Token. I step aside allowing them inside. Token made his way back over to my friends when Wendy walks up to me.

 

“Were you really not going to let Kyle in?” she asked.

 

“Yup,” I replied not feeling bad about it.

 

“You know that’s wrong,” said Wendy. “It’s not his fault Nicole broke up with Token.”

 

“He knew how Token felt about her,” I replied. “I think he should have respectfully turned down her request to go out, plain and simple.” Wendy shakes her head. I make my way back to my friends with Wendy beside me.

 

“Even in a crowd you guys stick together,” she states.

 

“You’re just jealous,” said Craig sticking out his tongue and putting his arm around me.

 

“Craig,” I warn. “We’re super close after all. We will always find each other in a crowded room.”

 

“Um hm,” said Wendy. “For your first party this is nice. I’m glad to see things are not out of control.”

 

“Anybody tries that shit and they can get the fuck out,” said Craig. Wendy shakes her head as she walks over to Stan. “What? I’m totally serious. I really like this apartment complex and I’m not getting kicked out because someone wants to make an ass of themselves tonight.”

 

“It’s not like you have any beer,” said Clyde. “I don’t things will get out of hand. You should have left Token bring the alcohol.”

 

“I already told you I wasn’t having either of you lift a finger to help this party” I reply. “Besides I think it’s pleasant without the alcohol.” Craig has alcohol but it is hidden is room. He would share it with Token and Clyde of course but getting a restock on it is hard without Token around to steal stock from his parents. Clyde was right, the party is pretty mellow. Everyone is having fun snacking and catching up. I didn’t realize the time until Token left to go pick up his girlfriend? I’m looking around and the few people still there. Where did Craig go? I go into Craig’s room and he is laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

 

“Craig, you still have guest, what are you doing?” I close the door behind me.

 

“It’s not my party anyways,” he says not looking my way. “It’s for Token and Clyde remember.” I walk over to him and sit on the bed looking down at him.

 

“Awww, don’t be like that,” I replied. “We can have a party for your birthday.”

 

“I don’t want a party,” he pouts. “After this one, they can have this shit. I hate all these people in my apartment, in my space, meh.” I laugh as I lay down on his chest curling the rest of my body into his side. Craig brings his right around down. I readjust myself under his arm.

 

“I must say I do feel comfortable and don’t care to go back out there,” I admit.

 

“Um hm,” said Craig with his arm around my waist. “When are you going to move with me?”

 

“I told you when I’m ready,”

 

“That’s not now?” My hand playful slaps Craig’s chest as I laugh.

 

“I’ll tell you what,” I say slowly. “We make it to a year into this relationship then I will move in with you.”

 

“Are you serious?” asked Craig shifting so he can look at me.

 

“Yeah,” I say shifting so he can see my face. Craig smiles before brushing my hair off my forehead with his chin. He plants a kiss on my forehead.

 

“You know that is going to be a piece of cake right,” he said into my forehead. “We were best friends before this. Nothing is going to change.”

 

“Better not,” I say before kissing him.


End file.
